


「本马达」Love The Way You Being Wild 1-13(完结，更新至番外)

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck - Fandom, Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 狂野情人AU，ABO，A小狼狗本xB大学生呆，Mpreg，轻松傻白甜。私设：1. ABO世界观，但是人类绝大部分都是Beta，A和O很稀有。能变成人的动物数量更为稀有，也分ABO，并且更为纯正，Alpha气场比人类更强，能让Beta人类分化成Omega，因此呆也是可以生小宝宝哒。2. 大部分人类不知道有动物能变成人。3. 番外是人兽play





	

1.

Matt每天从学校回到租住的小公寓，都会经过一幢大门紧闭的宅院。外面围墙很高，墙头爬满绿色藤蔓，里面的宅院被植物掩映着看不清楚，从露出的屋顶上看想必是非常壮丽豪华了，对他这样的平民而言，完全是另一个世界。

一天Matt如常从大门前的花坛边经过，走过去反应过来好像听到几声低低的呜咽，应该是某种小动物发出来的。

Matt退回去，扒开花丛。一只看起来几个月大的小狼狗正巴巴望着他，脊背的皮毛乌黑光泽，四肢是温暖的棕黄色，两只小耳朵精神的立着，看见Matt又奶声奶气叫了两声，欢快地摇摇尾巴。

Matt被那咸湿可爱的眼神看着，心马上就要化了。他很喜欢小动物，特别是小狼狗，又可爱又威风，凶悍却忠诚，他一直想养一只来着。当下忍不住靠过去，伸手摸摸小狗的头，挠挠下巴，狗狗乖乖的抬头任他抚摸，对人十分亲近。

“你真可爱。”Matt说，两手把狗狗全身撸了一遍，意犹未尽。但是看看小狗全身很干净，精神也很好，应该是有主人的，心里觉得有点可惜，又逗小狗玩了一会儿，恋恋不舍从花坛边站起来了。

“下次再来找你玩吧，”Matt弯腰揉揉小脑袋，“希望你还在。”

走出几步路，小狗汪汪叫的声音从身后传来，一声比一声响。不知为什么，Matt就觉得那是在叫他。

他转身。

小狗跑到花坛边沿，短短的四肢着地蹲着，乖巧地看着他，歪头又叫了一声。

Matt于是又折回去。

小狗见他回来，兴奋地回头从花丛里拽出一条小毛巾咬在嘴里，回头朝Matt一叫，毛巾从嘴里掉下来，忙低头去捡，像自己收拾了一个小包袱，要和Matt一起回家。

 

Matt把小狗捡回家，还不知道这么做合不合适，小狗到底有没有主人。

他翻出一件自己不穿的旧毛衣，叠好放到客厅沙发旁，给小狗当床，然后把小狗带来的家当——那条一直被他叼着的小毛巾打开，铺在上面。低头一瞥，看到毛巾边角绣着一个名字，Ben。

“这是你的名字吗？”Matt捏捏小狗的爪爪。

有绣着名字的小铺盖，小家伙八成是被遗弃了。Matt心里一阵怜爱，把小狗抱到怀里亲亲头顶，轻声说：“没关系，我会对你好的。”

他给小狗洗了个香喷喷的澡，倒了一盆刚买的给小奶狗吃的狗饼干，然后走进里间的小卧室，关灯休息。

 

Matt在黑暗中翻个身，想了想还是睁开眼，掀开被子下床走到客厅，把小狗的窝挪到卧室里，他的床尾。

小狗坐在他怀里，睁着亮晶晶的眼睛看他。

“好啦，睡吧。”Matt撸撸狗狗的下巴说。

躺回床上正陷入浅眠，Matt忽然感到一坨东西跳到他胸口上，脸上一凉，有个软软湿湿的小舌头在舔他。

“Ben，怎么不睡觉？”被吵醒Matt也不恼，双手握住小家伙毛茸茸暖热的身体，蹭蹭它湿漉漉的鼻子。

小狗汪地叫了一声，跳到他颈窝里，踩着他肩膀舒服地窝下来。

“好吧。”Matt无条件投降，把赖皮的狗狗抱进他的被窝，小心圈进自己怀里，“这下可以了吧？”

小狗又舔了他一下。

 

 

第二天一早Matt觉得胸口一沉，有什么踩到他很敏感的地方磨蹭，他还没睡醒，迷迷糊糊呻吟一声睁开眼。

小狼狗蹲在他心口，发现什么新玩具似的，又踩了下爪子底下的小肉点，低头舔舔。

Matt这次有了防备，轻轻哼一声，抓抓乱糟糟的金发无奈说：“你不是断奶了么？踩我也没用啊。”双手抓住小坏蛋放到地板上。

Matt这天要上课，早上起来给小狗倒了盆狗粮，抱着亲了几下，心里面为捡回他又不能陪他感到歉疚。

“我要走了，下午才能回来陪你。你把家里闹多乱都可以，好好等我回来就行了。”Matt嘟嘴碰碰小狗的鼻子说，嘴唇马上被舔了一下。

小狼狗亦步亦趋跟他后面一直送到门口。

“好了，回去吧，下午就回来了。”Matt朝他挥挥手，小狗仰头眼睛亮晶晶盯着他。

Matt看了又看，终于关上门。

在学校一整天都心神不宁，忍不住想小狗在家里有没有好好吃饭，会不会很无聊。他租住的公寓很便宜，治安不大好，希望没有人把他的狗狗偷走。

下午上完课，刚走进公寓楼的走廊，就听到他家门后小狗欢快的叫声。打开门，小狗马上扑到他脚边，围着他撒欢。

“真乖。”Matt笑着抱起他，心里软得一塌糊涂，所有烦恼都没有了。

让Matt意外的是，家里面竟然维持得很整洁，没有被弄乱的痕迹，他真是捡到宝了。

果然我家狗狗最聪明懂事。

他走到狗狗的饭碗旁边，里面被吃了一点，还剩很多，捡起一块饼干递到狗狗嘴边，“怎么吃的这么少？不好吃吗？”

被他抱着的小狼狗马上咬住，还舔了下他的手指，吧唧吧唧吃起来。

Matt见他吃得开心，抓起一把放到手心里继续喂他，小狗也乖乖配合，埋头一边吃一边舔他手心。

湿漉漉的柔软触感，Matt不自觉一直翘着唇角。

 

他带狗狗去了宠物店，打了针，检查年龄大约在4-5个月，非常健康。狗狗Ben非常懂事地保持安静，不会乱叫，但是一旦有人靠近Matt，他就机警地立起来盯着人家，磨磨小奶牙小奶爪，再近一点就要叫了，还有奶声奶气的呼噜声。

大家都被他逗笑了，“狗狗虽然小，但是很护主呢。”

“真可爱。”检查完，Matt抱起他亲亲头顶，带着新买的一堆玩具，磨牙棒，小饼干，奶粉等等愉快地回家了。

不多的存款上又少了笔钱，但是Matt很开心。

 

一人一狗过得安静和谐，虽然狗狗每天早上都会跳到Matt胸口踩奶，对着他的乳头又舔又按。Matt有点奇怪，Ben明明很聪明，所有事情比如上厕所，都是一教就会，只有踩奶这件事，每天都会告诉一遍，每天都会重演。

那时他还不知道，究其一生都无法避免这件事的发生。

还有一件让Matt心里不安的，就是他上课的时候要让Ben自己呆在家里。

早上离家是他一天里最难过无奈的时候，晚上回家则是一天里最开心期待的时候。

依依惜别和欢快重逢的戏码每天都在上演。

终于有一天Matt下定决心，偷偷把Ben藏到背包里，带到学校去。

Ben差不多半岁了，可以带出去走走了。上课时Matt找个僻静无人的角落，把Ben藏到课桌下面，一只手伸进背包里哄他玩，任Ben对他的手又抓又舔，还会回手挠挠狗狗肉呼呼毛茸茸的下巴和小肚子。

但是Matt发现，这么做其实容易分神，狗狗太可爱，总会吸引走他的注意力，降低听课质量。而且Ben长得很快，没过多久他的背包就藏不下了。

还是要把Ben关在家里，没办法带他出门了。

Matt和他沟通了一晚上，Ben看起来都没有精神很不高兴的样子。

“你不要生气，这只是暂时的，周末就带你去公园好不好？不要不理我嘛。”

狗狗和Matt一起趴在床上，越来越大只了，脾气也没小时候那么好哄，头转到一边，不理Matt。

Matt只觉得很心疼，这个礼拜都没带他上课，虽然早上晚上都会带他出门遛遛，但还是有好几个小时不能在一起。

“我也很想你啊。”摸摸狗狗长大不少的圆脑袋，Matt小声说，“我在学校也一直在想你在干什么，担心你无聊，你这么聪明万一溜走呢？我很怕一回家打开门你就不见了，很难过⋯⋯你不理我，我就更难过了。”

似乎是听懂了他的话，用后脑勺对着他的Ben抖抖尖耳朵，慢慢转过头。

湿漉幽黑的眼睛控诉地看着他。

Matt开心地抱住他的脖子蹭蹭，“好啦，我会想办法改变这种情况的，扭过头就代表和好了哦。”

Matt给他们盖上被子，自从第一天之后，Ben的小窝就是个摆设，每天都要挤进Matt的被窝里和他一起睡，现在Matt也很习惯了，冬天抱着一只毛茸茸的大型犬睡真的很暖和。

Ben很大只了，不算尾巴，身长已经超过一米，而且还在以惊人的速度继续生长。相应的，食量也越来越大，他不想委屈Ben买一般的狗粮给他吃，每次都要买最好的，开销很大。Matt不想靠家里，学费生活费都是自己赚的。收养Ben之前他有在打工，后来为了多陪小狼狗有一阵没去了，现在存款马上就要见底，他为了省钱已经把暖气停了，还好小狼狗身上很暖，在家里大部分时间都是抱着他或者被他扑在身上，因此也不觉得冷。

果然我家狗狗是最棒的。

然而，Matt不得不重新出门打工了。

结果当然就是刚哄好的小狼狗更不高兴了。每天翘首以盼的时间从下午延长到晚上，Matt回家第一件事就是哄狗狗，恨不得签下各种丧权条款，让狗狗不要生气。又摸又亲，好话说尽，最后被勉强原谅他的狗狗扑到地板上舔个够。

Matt疲惫地闭上眼，任自己被舔得满脸口水。Ben真的越来越重了，压得他都有些喘不上气。

真是甜蜜的烦恼啊。

 

2.

冬去春来，快到夏天时Ben已经长到直立起来比人还高了。才刚一岁，体型看着比成年的狼狗还壮硕两圈，牵出去散步真是威风凛凛。而且特别聪明听话，从来不会乱叫，除非有陌生人要靠近Matt。

Matt无比庆幸自己当初的决定，如果没把Ben领回家，他一定会后悔死。

唯一有点麻烦的是，Ben实在是太警惕了，有人敲门他就马上从趴着的放松姿态站起来，Matt过去开门的话他就寸步不离跟着，看到外面的人视男女年龄发出不同程度的低吼。首当其冲的就是负责这一带的快递员，大都是年轻男性，被吼得最凶，以至现在没有人敢来他家送快递了，要到一楼的门房去取。Matt和Ben说过好几次这个问题了，看来Ben完全没有要改的意思。不过Matt并不觉得困扰，狗狗忠心护主，他十分感动。

在Matt眼里他的狗狗什么都是好的。

 

五月末到了考试季，以往这个时候Matt每天都泡在图书馆温习，现在他也是拖家带口的人了，肯定不能再这样。温习地点就改到了他和Ben的小公寓。

这段时间不用上课，打工也暂时请假，Matt天天呆在家里看书，看得出Ben非常开心，一直在旁边陪着他。

Matt靠着客厅的长窗，开了扇窗口，初夏花香微醺的暖风吹进屋里，摊了一地板的课本和参考书书页翻动，声音薄脆，带着小小的气流。Matt呷一口手里的瓶装啤酒，视线从书本上飘到窗外。外面夕阳正缓缓落下，对面玻璃盒子似的办公大楼已经亮起灯，一格一格的窗口透出橙红，暖黄，熏白的光。一天就要结束了。

一直趴在地板上的Ben见Matt抬头看他，亲热地汪一声。

Matt不禁一笑，指指地板对Ben说：“把那本书递给我。”

Ben马上站起来，叼住Matt指的书颠颠跑向他。

“真棒。”Matt摸摸他的头，接过粘满狗狗口水的书放到腿上，却并不急着看。

“看了一天有点累了，想不想去公园玩？”

“汪！”

 

Matt穿着简单的T恤仔裤牵着狗狗下楼了。天气很好，外面的风吹过他金色的流海，蓝眼睛映着沉没的夕阳，整个人像被光线勾了层毛边，通透可爱。

Ben很聪明，保持在他几步内的距离，等灯时蹲在脚边，跑几步就回头看他。Matt知道其实不用绳子牵着他，Ben不会走丢或者惹事，不过他太高大强壮，每次走在街上都要被路人行注目礼，有人看到他会小心绕路，所以只好委屈他一下。

到了公园的草坪上，Matt把绳子解下来，看着他的狗狗在草地上自由奔跑他的心也跟着飞得很高，在风里舒展开。

Ben真的很健硕，目光凶狠有神，皮毛乌黑油亮，漂亮强悍的肌肉线条充满雄性力量，在矫健的跑动中时舒时紧，狂野，赏心悦目，并且非常有安全感，Matt甚至看出了几分性感。似乎其他动物对他的威慑力最心知肚明，他经过的地方，前一秒还吵吵闹闹的猫狗以及鸟雀突然一片安静，就像强大的王者巡视自己的领地，所到之处只能俯首称臣。

Matt后来发现这一点，觉得不可思议，接着十分得意。

果然他的狗狗最了不起。

“Ben，去捡回来。”Matt扔出一个飞盘。

高大的王一样的狗狗颠颠跑过去捡，又颠颠跑回来递给Matt，摇尾巴邀功。

然后继续。

周围有人看得十分惊奇，想过来和Matt聊几句，但是被目露凶光的大狗吓走，Matt不好意思地朝人家笑笑，低声训斥几句，被委屈的狗狗扑倒，一起在草坪上滚了几滚。

以现在Ben的体格，还像小时候那样直接扑过来，Matt八成要住院，好在Ben很懂掌握力道，只是扑倒而没有压死他。

高大的野兽将Matt完全笼罩住，粗壮的四肢立在Matt身侧。

天突然暗了。

兽性的目光从上面看着他，深邃纯粹，Matt从晶亮的兽瞳里面看到了自己的影子。

只有他的影子。

Matt独自在外地念书，家人不在身边，平时忙着打工和学业也没什么机会和精力交朋友，女朋友也分手很久了，总是一个人的他很感谢Ben突然出现在他的生活里，时时陪伴。

Ben的身体很热，即使隔着距离也能感到他散发的热源，从他的眼睛里，柔软的腹部，一点点传向Matt。

一人一犬默默在渐暗的天色里对视很久，周围的人不知不觉都走光，Matt不知道自己怎么了，突然觉得感动和伤感，和自己的狗狗深情对视这么半天。

他拍拍Ben的头，轻声说句，“回家吧。”

狗狗恋恋不舍地从他身上挪开。

 

转天的复习时间，Matt从窗边转移到沙发上，还是满地的书。Matt本来就不常做打扫，这几天备考东西更是随便乱扔，家里一团乱，要小心翼翼找一找才有下脚的地方。

Matt指使Ben给他拿这个拿那个，Ben真是对他的习惯了如指掌，能从这么乱的房间里找到他想要的东西。

到了下午，Matt揉揉酸痛的肩颈，发现自己一天没吃东西了。懒得叫外卖，打开冰箱里面只剩一支雪糕，无奈拿出来，撅嘴躺到沙发上吃。

Ben习惯性趴到他身上。沉甸甸的一大团压住Matt双腿，两只前爪扒住他的腰，张开嘴露出锋利的犬牙，吐着舌头。

显然，Matt也很习惯这样了。他自己咬了口雪糕，然后递给Ben。

狗狗的头凑过来不客气舔了一大口，然后趴回去，嘴边一圈白色的奶渍。Matt看他狼吞虎咽的样子开心笑了，自己再吃一口，再递过去。你一口我一口分吃完一整支。

然后Matt发现，他有点不太妙。

刚刚Ben把着他的腰，一下下探过来，前腹和他的胯间摩擦几次，不知不觉就有反应了。

大概太久没发泄过了。

“Ben，你先下去。”Matt揉揉头发说，“去把床收拾一下，一会儿我们躺到那边去。”

狗狗领命飞奔跳下去。

Matt舒口气，虽然Ben只是只狗狗，他也不想让他看见这么尴尬的事。Matt坐起来缓了一会儿，慢慢平静自己。

这次是过去了，但总这样不是办法，他得想办法解决一下个人问题。

然而没有女朋友，他又懒得出门找，只能靠自己的右手了。

那么下一个问题就是，找个时间了。本来他一个人住，其实很方便，但是现在多了只宝贝狗狗，虽然Ben已经成年，但是Matt觉得让他看见还是不太好，他寻思着一件没做过的事——把卧室门关上，有二十分钟他就够了。

但要命的是，关上卧室门这件事在一人一狗同居后，在这间小公寓里从来没发生过，Matt不确定Ben能不能接受。

果然，门关上不到一秒钟，外间传来激烈的犬叫声，利爪挠门声，简直撕心裂肺，仿佛Matt做了什么惨无人道不可理喻的事，狗狗声声控诉着对他的背叛。

门马上被打开了，一人一狗冲过去紧紧抱住彼此，Matt不住说，“对不起对不起！再也不会发生这种事了！我保证！”

狗狗呜呜蹭蹭他，像劫后余生，像久别重逢。Matt甚至觉得自己的眼眶有些湿了，心里悔得要死。

还是等晚上Ben睡着以后再说吧。Matt摸摸怀里结识的后颈肌肉，怜爱地想。

 

Ben把床收拾得很干净。

入睡前照例玩了会儿亲亲摸摸的游戏，然后Matt给自己和Ben盖上薄被，搂着狗狗结识强悍的背脊假装要睡了。

过了一会儿，Ben发出轻微的鼾声，看来是睡着了。

Matt轻轻调整个姿势，解放出自己的右手，久违的抚慰自己一下。他睡觉不喜欢穿睡衣，因此上身赤裸着，下面只穿条底裤，悄悄脱了以后全身一片光滑，方便接下来的行动。

屋里拉着窗帘，月光的薄影浅浅落在床上，习惯黑暗后隐约能看到房间里的轮廓。Matt略微分开两腿，右手摸上身体中间躁动半天的部位，开始前小心翼翼看了眼旁边的狗狗，幸好还好好的闭着眼，Matt放下心，在被子下面开始缓缓动作。

很安静，他控制着自己的呼吸，说实话，在这种需要极度放松才能好好享受的时刻还要顾忌这么多其实是有点不尽兴。不过Matt很久没高潮过了，还是从渐渐加快的撸动中得到不少快感，他咬住下唇，闭上眼，漏出几声清浅的喘息，腰臀不由自主摆动几下，释放在自己手里。

Matt双唇微张，没有声音的急促喘息着，等晕眩的高潮慢慢退去后，睁开眼打算整理一下就睡了。

结果被眼前的狗狗吓了好大一跳。

Ben不知什么时候醒了，并在Matt以为自己非常小心警惕的情况下悄无声息来到他张开的两腿间。

房间里流动着咸腥的情欲味道。

床上的薄被已经滑落。Matt不着寸缕，以敞开的姿势躺在床上，一只凶猛矫健的大型犬趴在他胯前，锋利如炬的兽瞳里赤裸裸闪现着贪婪的精光，紧紧盯住他。

Matt脑里忽然一片空白，蓝眼睛和兽性目光互相凝视着，最后心虚的别开视线，咽口口水。

这下尴尬了，他想，要不要给临时给狗狗做下性教育工作？但是看样子原始的本能反应十分强大，狗狗应该是懂的。

“呃⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”Matt刚发出一个音节，忽然胯间一热，狗狗暖热湿漉的长舌卷住刚刚释放过的性器重重一舔，他毫无防备小声尖叫。

可怜的Matt一直生活在城市里，不知道和野兽对视时最忌先移开目光，对方便会以为那是示弱认输的信号，接下来就会对他为所欲为。

长着毛刺的舌叶缠紧又开始硬胀的肉茎，从下面的囊袋舔到顶端的小孔，旺盛的口水滴到Matt腿根。

太过刺激，Matt又许久没有发泄，几下就挺立起来有了要射的冲动。等他反应过来，看到自己最脆弱的地方陷入狗狗的口中，尖锐的犬牙离他只有毫厘，每一轮吸舔都可能刮蹭上，他不禁在铺天盖地的快感和心惊胆战中抓紧身下的床单。

“嗯⋯⋯”

然而快感太强烈，远远超过自己的手，Matt难耐地呻吟出声，无力闭上眼，毫无理由地相信Ben不会伤害到他。

Ben听到甜软的呻吟，舔得越发卖力，两只前爪推着Matt腿根让浑圆的屁股翘起来，一下下和自己胸前粗砺的皮毛摩擦，湿热有力的长舌甚至滑过两颗小球舔进更下面的臀缝里，舔得湿软后很容易捅进舌尖。

Matt已经舒服得分不清被舔到的地方是哪里了。他的双腿分在Ben的身侧，敏感的大腿内侧无意识磨蹭狗狗壮硕的肌肉和硬密的皮毛。

在夜里，闭上眼，不去看就能假装是在荒唐淫乱的美梦里，不必有心里负担。

夏天的深夜越来越燥热，汗水浸湿额前的金发，Matt光裸的身上也泌出薄汗，在暗夜里映着月色，像是在发光。

蓝眼睛闭得很紧，还是有水光从眼尾滚出来。

他的上半身维持着平静的紧绷，下面的野兽却在胯间狂野起伏。Matt终于在这样截然相反的画面里再次颤抖着射出来。

 

3.

Matt用手挡住眼，不敢相信发生了什么。

脖颈和脸颊上传来湿漉漉热乎乎的触感，Ben爬上来又在舔他，还带着他自己的体液味道。

“好了，Ben。”Matt推开狗狗，下床去卫生间清洗。

凉水狠狠泼到自己脸上，镜子里却还是一张红透的脸，金发一缕一缕滴着水，眼神迷茫。

Ben跟着他走出卧室，乖乖蹲在卫生间门口，似乎察觉到他现在的情绪很敏感，一声不吭只看着他，见Matt走出来继续不声不响跟在后面。

Matt躺到床上，Ben也回到自己的位置，像平常那样靠着Matt，蹭蹭他，舔他的耳朵。

但是Matt此刻对他的亲近有些抵触，看也不愿看，伸手推开他，拉上薄被严严实实盖住自己。

然后背过身去。

身后的狗狗委屈得呜呜叫，不明白为什么主人突然对他这么冷淡，用完就扔。

他用头拱了会儿Matt，还是得不到回应，于是觉也不要睡了，跳下床凑到Matt面前，撒娇磨蹭，求主人看他一眼。

Matt被骚扰得睁开眼，就看到觉得自己被遗弃的狗狗眼可怜巴巴望着他。

马上，Matt那好似冰淇淋做的心，又化了一次。

他是很理性的人，知道这件事并不能怪狗狗，是他自己意志不坚定，贪恋肉欲，而且不得不承认，刚刚Ben让他很快乐，前所未有。

他其实是在讨厌他自己。

但是Ben还是那么亲近他，喜爱他，依赖他，好像他介意的完全不是什么大不了的事。

他心里是偷偷松了口气的。

“好吧，你没有做错什么，上来吧。”Matt挠挠Ben肉呼呼的下巴，让他上到床上。

狗狗欢快地跳回Matt身边趴下，亲昵地蹭蹭。

Matt小声叹口气，把自己还在发热的脸颊埋进他的颈窝里。

 

夜里，也许Matt睡得不实，总觉得旁边好像躺了个人，一手支着头侧躺着看他，另一手悬在他身上，从头发滑到大腿，一遍遍勾勒他的轮廓，虚浮地抚摸他。然而当他睁开眼，身边只有打着小呼噜的大狗，正睡得开心。

漆黑静谧的深夜，Matt觉得自己像刚从一个迷梦里醒过来，不记得具体内容，但是那种说不清的惆怅失落感挥之不去。

还好有Ben陪他。

他抬起手，像在学什么人那样轻柔抚摸，不过他确实落在了狗狗的身上，实打实从光滑强壮的脊背摸下去。坚实的触感终于让心里踏实了些。

 

之后的很多个夜晚，相似的梦不断造访他。温柔炙热的视线，手掌隔空的热度，醒过来又什么都没有。

Matt想，如果他有钱的话，他大概会去看下心理医生。

可能是空窗太久，他竟然有些迷恋上被人呵护珍视的感觉。每晚竟有些期待入睡后的时刻，也索性不再去分辨那是不是真实的，暂时沉溺到让人心悸的迷梦里，像赴一场约会。

虽然一直没有看到过对方的脸。

 

 

Matt发现Ben能变成人，完全是一次意外。

考试结束，迎来假期。Matt没回家，而是留下来继续打工，赚下一学期的学费和生活费。

Ben已经是个异常强壮的成年雄性了，并且越来越聪明。Matt不在家时会留扇窗给他，让他能随时出门自由活动。

每天Matt下班回家，乱糟糟的家里都变得焕然一新，乱扔的杂物码放整齐，地板被拖过。他当然知道这一切是谁做的，觉得自己简直捡了只神犬，对趴在沙发上打盹的Ben又亲又摸，希望这样的生活能持续一辈子。

这天他打工的甜品店隔壁发生火灾，他们提前下班，Matt买了份德式肉肠回家，上次Ben吃了很喜欢，他想给狗狗份惊喜。

Matt打开房门，让他意外的，每天听着他的脚步声准时出现在门口迎接他的狗狗并没有出现。他疑惑着走进屋，赫然看到一个高大的年轻男人背对着他站在他的客厅里。

Matt心里狂响警铃，没想到他养了Ben以后还有小偷敢光顾他家。他站住不动，马上镇定下来先不要惊扰对方，四下看了圈没看到Ben。而即使是背影，也能看出这个小偷有多高大强壮。Matt想了想，悄悄从门后拿起他的球棒，一步步向对方接近。

走近后才发现，这个小偷竟然在他家叠衣服？耳朵里似乎塞着耳机，听得摇头晃脑。

Matt没再管那么多，这是个好时机，抡起球棒就要砸到他身上。

对方没听到却感觉出了风声，灵活地转身一把握住落下来的凶器，看到Matt大吃一惊，比被陌生人入室的Matt还要惊讶。

“你怎么这么早回来了？”对方大声问，拿出耳朵里吵闹的耳机。

听到他这么说，Matt眯起眼，这个小偷很了解他家作息嘛，难道蹲点很久了？那应该知道他养了只很凶的大狗，等Ben回来他就死定了，而且最重要的是，应该知道他家没钱啊。

“别浪费时间了，我家没什么好偷的。”Matt重新抡起球棒，敌视地看着对方，然后他忽然发现，小偷身上的衣服有点眼熟。

越看越眼熟，因为那就是他的衣服。

不会有错，白T恤上的图案是他特意自己印的Ben的肖像，而且对方比他壮了两圈，穿在身上十分不合适，紧巴巴的勒出一丛丛贲张的肌肉，看得人眼馋。

然而Matt顾不上那些，瞄一眼男人手里拿的，还有沙发上叠好的，Matt忍无可忍道：“变态！竟然来我家偷衣服！”

对方听到一愣，忙摇手：“不不不，Matt，你听我解释！”

竟然连他的名字都知道，现在的变态已经这么可怕了么。

“离我远点！”见男人要靠近他，Matt一横球棒，隔开两人的距离，“告诉你，我家有只站起来比你还高的大狼狗，小心他一会儿咬死你。”

“他不会的。”年轻男人说。

“嗯？”

“因为我就是他。”

Matt：“⋯⋯”

完了，遇上神经病了。Matt想。不但是个偷男人衣服的变态，还是个妄想狂，他该怎么办？

看出Matt一点也不相信他，Ben暗暗懊悔做卫生时为什么要戴耳机，没听到Matt回来的脚步声被抓个现行。他还没准备好告诉Matt，但是事已至此没有别的办法了。

Ben豁出去说：“不信的话，我可以证明给你看。”

“怎、怎么证明？”Matt脑袋里飞速运转，给自己找一个完全的逃跑方案。

“等我变成狗狗的样子再变回来，你就信了。”Ben说。

“哈？”

Ben走到Matt眼前，左右一点遮挡都没有，一览无遗。

“看好了。”他说。

 

Matt确定自己眼都没眨一下，下一秒眼前身高瞩目的男人不见了，地板上多了两件他自己的衣服，他的狗狗正蹲在衣服上，真诚地看着他。

Matt眼前一黑，差点晕过去，接着被一双有力的手臂扶住。

睁开眼，年轻男人回来，狗狗不见，而且这次是个光溜溜的人，全身上下包括重点部位，一件没穿。

Matt脸红着迅速移开目光，然而Ben的那个地方还是给他留下了深刻印象。

“现在相信我了吧？”Ben扶着他的肩膀温柔地说。

“⋯⋯⋯⋯你是妖怪吗？”Matt不可思议地说。

“当然不是！我们是很正经的族群，虽然数量稀少，不为大部分人类所知，不过政府的秘密部门知道我们的。我们有登记在案，有营业执照，有好好缴税的。”Ben耐心解释。

“那⋯⋯”Matt有太多问题要问，一时不知道该问哪个。而且他居然很快就接受了眼前的高大男人就是他养的狗狗的事实。得承认，卸下防备后，眼前的人让他感觉十分熟悉，并且亲近，就像Ben在他身边一样放松。他正想再问点什么，门铃忽然响了。

Matt走去开门，Ben看着他的背影，耳朵动了动。等Matt回来，问出心中积压已久的不满：“刚刚那个人是谁？跟你什么关系？为什么总来找你？”

现在Matt十分确定这个人的的确确就是他养的Ben了。

“那就是个也很喜欢狗狗的快递员，没有被你吓跑，还愿意上门送快递给我。”Matt见他一副要咬人的样子，十分无语。

“这样啊。”Ben的面瘫脸解冻，“这么说，你相信我了？”

“你真的是我的Ben啊⋯⋯”两人离得很近，Matt仰头看着他说，“你⋯⋯”

“怎样？”Ben眨眨狗狗眼。

“你⋯⋯你好帅哦！身材也好好！还这么高！”Matt看看Ben光裸的充满力与美的体魄，情不自禁说。

“你真这么觉得？”

“嗯！我能摸摸吗？”

“当然！”Ben张手敞开怀抱，隆起的胸肌凑到Matt眼前。

Matt赞叹着摸上他的宽肩窄腰，宽阔厚实的肩膀，肌肉贲张的手臂线条，虬结的胸肌和腹肌，动物般的野性美，触感就和他摸过的狗狗型的Ben一样，坚硬勃发，蕴含着惊人的力量。

他摸着摸着，Ben的身体却越来越紧绷，脸色也变得凝重，眼眶发红，像野兽发怒的前兆，看着有些吓人。

“你怎么了？”Matt担心地说，接受了Ben就是他的大狗，开始代入关心模式。

“不太妙。”Ben的额头渗出汗，“我没想这么快的，前两次都忍过去了，现在被你摸摸就不行了⋯⋯Matt，有个问题我想问你很久了。”

“什么？”Matt被他越说越担忧，仰着小尖脸，眨眨蓝眼睛。

“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“哈？”Matt吓了一跳，但是看Ben的神色不像开玩笑，“这是什么问题？虽然现在同性结婚不像过去那么受排斥，但是⋯⋯有没有搞错？”

“嗯？”Ben歪头看他。

“一个被我养大的能变成人的狗狗，第一次变成人就向我求婚？Excuse Me？”

 

4.

“没时间解释了。”Ben壮硕的胸膛起伏得厉害，“这次是逃不过去了⋯⋯我会小心一点的。”

“什么意思？”看Ben的样子，Matt不知为何有种危机感，疑惑地问。接着，他忽然感到身体发热，一股诡异陌生的热潮慢慢涌向小腹。

Matt解开衬衫上面的两粒扣子，看了看墙上的空调正在好好运作，虽然现在是夏天，但是突然就热起来也是很奇怪的。

“你有没有觉得突然很热？”Matt擦擦脸上的汗，没注意到Ben的手搂住了他的腰。

“有。”Ben让Matt靠在他怀里，帮Matt站稳，在Matt耳边说出了惊雷一样的话，“因为我的发情期到了，现在迫切需要找人交合，你是我从小选定的伴侣，我们开始吧。”

“什、什么？”Matt把他的话在脑海里重放一遍，依然不是很明白是什么意思。不知道是他热昏了头，还是Ben的话太难理解。

Ben一把抱住他，湿热的鼻息落在Matt的耳畔，脸颊，还有脖颈上，一边胡乱亲着一边说：“小傻瓜，你们人类世界不是也有不同性征之分么？你怎么一点都不知道？”

Matt被他的怀抱烫得过电一般起层战栗，脑子里又浆糊几分，不过还是听到了几个词，像被肉食猛兽盯住的小动物，机警地睁大泛起水雾的蓝眼睛。

“但是⋯⋯我是Beta啊。”Matt虚弱地说，“我不会受你的发情期影响的，但是现在⋯⋯”

“没错，你也感觉到了。”Ben浑身的肌肉都隆起硬胀，汗水让他雕塑般的裸体粼粼闪光。他捉住Matt的尖下巴重重印上一吻，舌尖粗暴探进唇缝狠搅一番，吸取够里面香甜的津液才觉得清醒一点，可以把下面的话说完，“人类的alpha不会对你造成影响，但是我不一样，你抵抗不了我的。我们兽化后的信息素连你们的alpha都要避让，你会被我影响，分化，变成我的omega，现在就开始了。”

Ben搂得很紧，力气也比普通人类大得多，Matt被他突如其来吻得差点喘不上气，趁他说话时放松手劲忙推开他，撑着身体从他怀里逃出来。

“开什么玩笑⋯⋯分化是青春期的事，我早就过了！”他踉跄跑到沙发边，扶着扶手喘息着说。

“我说了那都是以人类而论的常识，我们不一样。你逃不开我的，你现在是不是站都站不起来了？”

Ben迈开步，强壮的身体挡住了夕阳，一片浓重的阴影随着他的步伐接近Matt，笼罩住Matt。

像他说的那样，Matt扶着扶手都站不住了。

Matt转头，看到Ben散发着毫不掩饰的兽性气息向他走来，微低着头，眼神邪气张狂，胯下常人难以企及的巨物昂扬挺立，气势汹汹，势在必得。当他强大的alpha气场不加收敛时，没有人能够抵抗。

被他的眼神钉住的Matt无力倒在沙发上，又从沙发滑到地板上。强烈的掠食者气息重压下，他在地板上挣扎几下始终没能站起来。开始模糊的视线里看到Ben的双脚走到他面前。

瘫软的他被一双有力的手臂打横抱起。

抱着他走向他们共眠的卧室，离床越来越近。

 

Matt闭着眼，眉头微蹙，蜷起来的身体正经历从未体验过的波动浪潮。他的全身都汗湿了，如果脱下裤子会发现股间的地方湿得尤其厉害。

大概因为是第一次，Matt的反应格外强烈，衣服的摩擦都成了种折磨。不明白自己是怎么了，被咬红的嘴唇委屈地撅起来。

日落最柔和的光泽盖在他身上，然后一秒比一秒浅淡，最后慢慢爬下床，仿佛不忍心看接下来要发生什么。

Ben把他放到床上。从气味上判断，Matt毫无疑问暂时被他影响成omega了，香浓的味道从他们接触的皮肤上，从空气中活跃的分子，从每一个毛孔里，刺激他快点采取行动。

这是Ben的第三次发情期了，前两次都被他忍了过去，积压的欲望一次爆发，激烈得他自己都有些惊讶。

他不想伤害到自己从小选定的人，尽力控制自己放慢节奏，双手轻轻放在Matt身上抚摸下来，解开他的衣服扣子。

但是他的手突然被Matt握住，闭着的蓝眼睛睁开条缝。

Matt握着他的手贴上自己脸颊，像用冰块降温似的来回磨蹭，鼻腔里溢出几声舒服的哼声。

Ben勉强维持的理智啪地出现裂痕。

接着，让他裂成片的事情发生了。

Matt嗅了嗅他手上的气味，然后含住了他的食指。

从指尖舔起，红嫩的舌尖沿着指腹往上，到两指间的指根，手掌，细细舔舐掌心上的纹路，留下一串湿儒的水痕。

Ben的一指被深深含进口腔里，抵着柔嫩温暖的舌根。Matt似乎清醒了点，睁开眼茫然看着他。

“宝贝，你让我很嫉妒我的手。”Ben声音暗哑。

他不顾挽留抽出自己的手。Matt探出的舌尖失落地对着空气舔了两下，马上就被Ben的唇舌堵住，更加浓密的信息素味道涌进口腔，两人同时发出满足的叹息声。

天黑了，Ben有记得关门，满室都是alpha和omega飞速交融的体味。

Ben覆在Matt身上，高大的体型完全笼罩住他，一手扶住Matt的后劲，迫使他仰头打开齿关，无处可退。另一手扯掉他的衬衣和长裤扔到床下，衣扣崩裂的声音也像种催化剂，让Ben一秒都没法再忍了。

被剥光的Matt露出少年般单薄的身体，Ben的手终于如愿实打实落在心爱的人白皙的裸体上，一边唇舌激吻一边往下摸，清瘦的锁骨，胸前颤巍巍的肉粒，薄薄的腰侧。Matt的身体很热，Ben的手也很热，他还是不敢用力，好像Matt是块香皂，被他摸着摸着就变成泡沫融化了。

Ben用自己的体重压住Matt，仿佛这样就能阻止他汽化离开自己。他在Matt耳边语无伦次说一些让人脸红心跳的话，喜欢他很久，每晚都要看着他，怕他不能接受，又跳到有多喜欢他，再来一遍。

他的手终于摸到Matt的腰臀，在圆翘的臀瓣上揉捏一阵，竟然有湿漉的水液流过来。Ben再往里一摸，从未使用过的肉穴已经张开了小口，细润晶莹的体液把附近的软肉弄得很湿，Ben的手指几乎被吸进去，一下就滑进两根。

Matt低软的哼声马上高了一度，并且黏稠发甜。

有异物入侵，但是并不痛，被撑开的肠道反而觉得虚软，无意识绞紧。

“是在请我进去吗？”Ben笑道。

手指撤离，换上粗壮得多的东西抵上湿粘的入口。

肌肤摩擦和融合的信息素缓解了Matt昏热的症状，他用潮湿的眼神看着上面的年轻男人，不清楚自己想要什么，但是确认自己很想要。

他张开嘴唇，喃喃重复几遍Ben的名字。

Ben强健的腰胯分开Matt的两腿，低头在微张的红唇上啄吻几下，一边回应他我在这里一边把自己埋进他体内。

还在往外流水的穴口突然被撑满到没有缝隙，水液全被堵了回去。水声和滑润的粘膜摩擦声在安静的房间传出很远。接着是Matt带点哭腔的啜泣喘息声。

“轻点⋯⋯”他不禁抱住身上的Ben，获得点安全感。

Matt还是第一次用后面，对象就是Ben这么惊人的尺寸，即使被触发了发情期也是有些痛的。

“乖，放松一点。”Ben被夹得很紧，恨不得马上就在诱人的窄穴里好好开拓，但是顾念到Matt是第一次被占有，心里的满足和怜爱让他勉强维持住残存的理智，没有立即开动，先用两手揉揉饱满的臀瓣，将入口再打开一点。

“忍一下就好了。”Ben搂住Matt扭动的腰把他捞进自己怀里，盯着他皱起来的脸开始试着抽动。

Matt舔舔嘴唇，被他一下下顶进肠道深处，像小猫一样吟叫。

“是这里吗？”几下后Ben逗弄似的问。

下面湿红的穴口完全被撑成Ben的尺寸形状，每次冲撞带出粘腻的体液溅湿床单。Ben看着Matt的表情找到能让他融化的敏感点，每次抽插或重或轻从那里碾过去，身下的人可爱地缩了缩肩膀，蜷在他身侧的双腿夹得更紧。

“嗯⋯⋯”不知道是不是回答Ben的话，Matt甜甜哼了一声。

房间里的交合味道和声响越来越重，仿佛占据了空气的位置，Matt觉得呼吸变得困难。大概是Ben把他抱得太紧，撞击的力道太重，Matt的头隔着枕头顶到床板，他在二手市场买的小床居然挺过了狂风巨浪般的冲撞。

然而这只是第一波。

Matt前面射了一次，小腹满是斑斑浊迹，紧缩的后面也在Ben越来越兽性化的侵犯中喷出大量水液。发泄过一次Matt渐渐找回自己的理智，脸红得无法去看上方Ben狂热的注视。他不敢想象每天入睡的床单上会是怎样一塌糊涂，而且Ben还没有要射的迹象，不断叠加的高潮很快又把他的意识冲散。在Ben终于射进他体内退化的生殖腔里时，Matt模糊想到他们其实还是第一次见面。

即使是他的Ben，进展也太快了一点。

 

5.

Matt觉得体力消耗得厉害，然而被发情期中的alpha信息素刺激着，他的下身还在源源不断泌出香甜黏滑的体液，并在Ben每次后撤的时候感到异常空虚，摇晃着自己的腰去迎合他的侵入。

对被填满的渴望强烈到让自己心悸。

这不是他。

激烈的晃动中，Matt有些委屈地想。他不过就是好心收养了条弃犬，结果现在就要被自己的狗狗侵犯——虽然Ben从头到脚都是人的样子，但是那也无法掩盖他掠夺的兽性本质。而Matt自己竟然有些⋯⋯乐在其中？

该死的信息素。

Matt呻吟着哼哼两声。开始他还会不由自主夹紧Ben的腰，现在双腿分开太久已经麻木了，无力地垂到床单上。Ben正双手抓着他的屁股抽送自己，像永无止境那样。他在Matt体内射了两次，精液和大量omega的香浓水液让Matt里里外外湿得一塌糊涂，淫靡的水声伴着溅出的浊液打湿床单以及Ben胯间的毛发。做到现在不知多少时间过去了，还一次姿势都没换过。

Matt闭着眼迷迷糊糊想，其实Ben也是第一次呢，果然是个没什么经验的雏狗狗。

他悄悄睁开眼，在他上面的Ben正目不转睛凝视着他，深邃灼热的视线烫得他脸上一红，赶紧把眼闭上。不过年轻英俊的雄性挥汗驰骋的脸庞深深烙进他脑中，紧绷瘦削的面部轮廓，薄唇里性感的吐息，认真狂野。Matt的心也跟着在情欲浪潮里翻滚，狂跳不止。

想到Ben把他所有羞耻的反应和表情都看在眼里，Matt狂跳的心立即紧缩，全身都泛起一层粉红，咬住嘴唇不想发出太多声音。

“不舒服了吗？”一直看着他的Ben当然注意到他的变化，狂猛的律动忽然减速，停下来关切地问。

Matt摸摸自己发烫的脸颊，摇摇头，随便找个借口小声说：“床单又湿又冷，粘在身上是有点不好受。”

“等下。”Ben说，暂时从湿热的肠道里退出去。

Matt松一口气，随后闭不拢的后穴里又忽然一阵失落。

Ben把他翻个身，滚到未碰过的干燥的另一边，面朝下趴在枕头上，大口喘息着。

一个湿滑的硬物抵上Matt的大腿，在臀缝里摩擦两下轻轻一顶，再次回到他的体内。这次Ben没急着动，只是把自己埋进去享受里面的紧致温暖，整个人压在Matt身上，从头到脚包裹住他，在他的肩头和背上落下碎吻。

Matt欲哭无泪，刚还在想Ben是个没开过荤的雏狗狗，这下人家很有经验的趁换体位的功夫打个小暂停，恢复体力，拉长作战时间。

但是被温柔对待的感觉莫名让人着迷，仿佛欢爱中的每一秒，每一次占有和冲撞都是在倾泻浓浓的爱意。

滚烫深重。

Matt在感动中又觉出些悲哀，大概Ben没骗他，真的能把他变成一个omega，不止生理上逃不开信息素的控制，内心也越来越依赖他的alpha。

他有些绝望地抱紧眼前的枕头，身后另一轮攻势已经开始了。相对轻松的背后位让Ben进入得更深，更容易操控那些敏感点。Matt像一段编排好的程序，对方想要他有什么样的反应，他就是什么样的反应，没有还手之力。

要命的是，他也能从中获得巨大的欢愉。Ben是在解决自己的发情期，同时也在努力讨好他。

肉体的快乐和心里的不甘形成强烈反差。Matt的视线渐渐模糊了，有水滴掉在他面前的枕头上，滑进他的嘴唇里，又咸又苦的味道。

好容易等到Ben再次释放，然而没过多久，体内刚发泄完的家伙又在复苏跃跃欲试了。

Matt忍无可忍回头，喘息着问他：“Ben，你是不是，是不是第一次来着？”

“嗯！”

“那你，能不能，有点第一次的样子？”

“嗯？”

“适可而止好吗？天都要亮了⋯⋯”

“哦⋯⋯”

狗狗有点失落地蹭蹭他的后颈，然后打商量讨巧地问：“那就做完这次吧。”

等Ben如愿结束时，Matt已经困晕，爽晕，加累晕过去了。失去意识前再三提醒自己，捡狗，养狗，一定要谨慎。

 

转天一早，Matt感到胸口上熟悉地一沉，差点透不过气。

他不情愿地从梦里醒过来，慢慢睁开眼，Ben的头正埋在他左胸，舔那边立起来的小乳粒。

“你不是吧⋯⋯”Matt开口，嗓子哑得惊住了自己，分神的片刻Ben的唇舌移到了另一边，他的声音不禁一软，“嗯⋯⋯又来？”

“你醒了！”Ben抬起头，凑过来给他一个早安吻，舌头都伸了进去。

Matt没有防备昏头昏脑让他吻个遍。

“昨晚太棒了是不是？”Ben顶着Matt的额头，贴在他唇上说，“发情期虽然还没完全过去，也算是控制住了，不过如果你想再来的话随时都可以！”

“我不想！”Matt偏头想躲开他还有信息素味道的鼻息，却被Ben追上继续湿吻。

“唔⋯⋯”Matt退到枕头里，Ben跟着压上来。

从来不知道养狗这么麻烦，狗狗形态时爱舔他，变成人变本加厉地要亲亲。

但是谁让Ben长了张那么帅的脸，Matt几次分开只想看看他时，就被Ben趁机亲过来。

好容易Matt把握住一个喘气的空当，急忙伸手捂住Ben的嘴，推开些距离。

“难得你能变成人，就不想好好说说话吗？”Matt舔舔唇角的口水问。

Ben看着他探出来的红嫩舌尖，眼神暗了暗，也伸出自己的舔舔眼前的手心。

Matt的手差点松下来。

Ben指指他的手，示意这样自己没法说话。

“那你别再靠过来了。”Matt警惕地说，“还有你这么大了，不要再踩奶了，下去，沉死了。”

Ben点点头，翻身躺到旁边，“你想说什么？”

Matt身上一轻，伸展下身体，发现床单很干燥，他身上也是。看来爱干净的狗狗给他们做完了清理，还换了床单。

算他懂事。

“我还是无法相信你是我捡到的狗狗。”Matt老实说，“你这样的流浪狗马路上有很多吗？”

“当然不是。”Ben侧撑身体，对懒懒躺着的Matt解释，“其实我们的数量非常稀少，以我们大型犬类而言，全纽约也不过二三十人，全美不超过百人。而且我也不是什么流浪狗，我有家的。你们人类不是很重视血统么，皇室成员什么的，我们也是，我家算是所有犬族的领导者。”

Matt惊讶：“那你为什么会被扔掉呢？”

“我什么时候被扔了⋯⋯”

“不然怎么会被我捡到？”

“不算捡吧。”回想两人的初遇，Ben棱角分明的脸上笑容甜蜜，“那是我们命运般的邂逅么。虽然我也做了些努力。”

Matt仔细想想，是他听到花丛里有小奶狗的叫声才过去的，不然就错过了呢。但是想到自己是跟一只小奶狗“命运般的邂逅”，差点笑出来。

“家里的庭院虽然很大，但是我还是喜欢去外面看看，所以每天都到门口的花坛里睡午觉，看看路过的人类。”Ben陷入甜蜜的回忆里，“你知道我们对于气味特别敏锐，能从成千上万种味道里辨别出其中的那一个。听起来不可思议，但其实再简单不过了，当你遇到那个味道，你就知道是他。那么好闻，那么独一无二，说是香气也不完全准确，虽然的确芳香诱人，但是有别于寻常omega的味道，更清澈，像一直在太阳下面晒着，从来没经过风雨和黑夜。每天等他路过是我最期待的事，哪怕睡着了也能马上醒过来。而且他还那么善良⋯⋯嗯，我是说你。咦，你怎么了？”

Ben说了一大通，Matt也随他陷入回忆里，然后敏感地提炼出几个关键字——他家门口的花坛。

Matt大吃一惊：“你是说，那个花坛后面的大宅院是你家？你在你家门口晒太阳⋯⋯这么说，是我把你绑架了？！”

Ben也惊讶：“怎么能是绑架，我自愿和你走的啊！我刚刚表达了那么多我的爱意，你听到了吗？”

“我的天哪⋯⋯”Matt从床上坐起来，“原来⋯⋯我是个绑架犯！诱拐儿童！”

Ben：“⋯⋯”

然后Matt想起什么扭头问Ben：“你们不是对气味很敏锐的吗？你、你家人没来找过你？”

“不用找啊，他们知道我在这儿。”

Matt：“⋯⋯⋯⋯你家心好大⋯⋯”

“这没什么，我跟他们说我找到命定的人了。这是很难得的，很多人一辈子都找不到，他们替我高兴还来不及。”

“你什么时候告诉他们的？在公园里吗？”想想Ben被他拐回家以后和同类接触的机会，就只有散步时了。

“公园里大都是普通的狗狗，不过我也托它们带过消息回家。后来你不是要去学校上课么，我自己很无聊，白天有时就回家了，而且我也要回去上课。”

“你还要上课？”

“当然，我们以后也是要融入社会工作的。”

“什么样的工作？”Matt觉得自己的问题简直问不完。

对于这个问题，Ben看起来不想多说，“还没确定，因人而异的，现在说还早。”

“哦。你刚刚说你们是犬族，那还有别的族类吗？”

“嗯。还有猫科类，你可能想象不到电视上看到的演员其实是孔雀。还有独角兽哦，每年圣诞节时他们都会来我家开舞会。”

“真的吗？我能去看看吗？偷偷的也行。”Matt睁大蓝眼睛。

Ben的眼角闪现精光，“当然没问题。你可以先来我家玩玩，反正很近，随时都可以。”

 

6.

Ben要把人拐到家里参观，行动迅速，第二天下午Matt就站到了每天路过的大宅门口。

厚重的红砖墙上爬满藤蔓，连铁门上都是。Matt从未见过大门打开，有人从里面进出，打量的目光不由带上几分好奇，等着看这扇超过三米高的大门会从哪里打开，还是院墙会突然移位，其实要从墙里进？

然而没有什么奇妙的事情发生，大门边上有扇矮一些的侧门，一个管家模样的老人从里面打开，恭敬请他们进去。

Ben和管家打了招呼，拉着Matt的手走进去。Matt试着把手抽出来，失败了，接着只顾看里面的庭院和建筑，把这事忘了。

走过花树掩映的前院，后面豁然开朗，草坪的面积比公园里还大好几倍，有人在上面野餐，也有猫猫狗狗，小鹿和马走来走去，后面是个很大的湖，映着院景和蓝天，再后面是幢四层高的白色新古典主义建筑。Matt回家的路上要围院墙走很久，知道里面很大，但是亲眼看到还是超过了他的想象。

Ben本来能锦衣玉食的长大，却从小就被他拐走了，他以为自己已经尽力为Ben提供一个舒适优渥的成长环境，狗粮都是精挑细选，然而现在明白了Ben刚来他家时，为什么要他用手捧着才肯吃。

心里忽然有些说不清的感觉。

管家说夫人正在一楼会客室等着他们，厨房在准备晚餐，过会儿就可以开饭了。

Matt知道夫人指的是Ben的妈妈Christina，Ben给他讲过他妈妈是他们家族的掌权人，他以为会是很严厉干练的形象，没想到本人意外的漂亮温和，他终于明白Ben的好样貌是哪来的了。

她还为Matt准备了份礼物。

Matt受宠若惊不知道要不要接，看向Ben求助，Ben笑着理所当然朝他点点头。

“但是我也没有带东西过来，还⋯⋯”还把你儿子偷走了。剩下的话Matt没好意思说出来。

“没关系，你都是我家儿媳妇了，送件见面礼不是很应该吗？”Ben妈妈温柔笑着说。

Matt惊呆，不知道Ben的嘴怎么这么快，忙摆手：“我没有⋯⋯我不是⋯⋯”

Christina看到管家朝她点头，走过去拉住Matt的手，说：“晚饭好了，我们去餐厅吧。”

在餐厅那里，Matt见到了Ben的弟弟Casey，不知道为什么看起来不太高兴的样子。

在Ben入座前，Casey把他拉到一边，面不改色小声说：“你认真的？被人圈养，戴着项圈链子出去遛，作为继承人，你有没有羞耻心？”

Ben看看Matt，确认他没听到，伸手拍拍Casey衣领，压低声音回道：“你冷静点。你也不小了，这叫爱情懂不懂？别这么幼稚。”

两人窃窃私语被Ben妈妈看到，叫他们快点落座。

没讨论出胜负，只能互甩眼刀，Casey翻个“懒得理你”的白眼，Ben回他“我为你感到悲伤”。

除此之外，晚餐还是很其乐融融的。

Matt本来以为会看到一群毛茸动物守着食盆整齐进餐，结果并没有，大家都穿得很正式，像参加舞会一样，只有他和Ben穿着最简单的T恤仔裤，如果不是Ben陪着他，大概会有点窘迫。

 

也许是宅院太大了，Matt走到哪里都觉得很安静，到了晚上尤其如此。

穿过一片花团锦簇的斜草小径，他和Ben走上Ben在三楼的卧室。房间很大，里面是华丽的宫廷风，四扇窗正对着草坪花园，还有显而易见的，带着帷幔的大床。

Matt今天没看到很多聪明听话的狗狗有点失望，躺到床上拆开Ben妈妈的礼物，研究片刻发现是个口哨，白金质地，做工非常精巧。

这是什么意思？Matt想，用来给Ben发口令的吗？

Matt看得发笑，把口哨放到床头闭眼休息，想着让Ben变回来给他玩一会儿，试一试口哨。

不觉光线渐渐变暗，Ben放下厚重的床幔，也爬到床上。

于是两人的世界只剩这张床这么大，头顶四周都包裹着温暖私密的棉布。气氛马上暧昧起来。

Matt正想打商量，Ben忽然压到他身上，带着熟悉的信息素味道。Matt感觉不太妙，马上睁开眼。

Ben的头埋进他颈窝里，开始熟门熟路舔弄。

“Ben，你能不能⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯能不能⋯⋯”被舔到敏感的地方，Matt缩缩脖子，轻轻嗯一声。

“怎样？”Ben还埋着头，声音有点闷，刻意停下来问。

“能不能变成狗狗玩一会儿？”

“你确定想让我现在变？”Ben拉着Matt的手到他胯下。

Matt被烫到似的缩了回来，“⋯⋯还是不要了。”

“好。”Ben低头继续。

“Ben⋯⋯”

“怎样？”Ben又停下来。

被信息素影响着，Matt渐渐像化在床上，声音味道全飘进空气里，酥软轻盈。

“你的发情期还没结束吗？”他问。

“是啊。”

“那、什么时候结束？总这样不是办法吧？”

“做够了会结束的。”Ben亲亲Matt软嫩的脸颊。

Matt：“⋯⋯”

后面的话Matt还没说出来，Ben的手就摸进他内裤里，只好留到下次再说了。

 

有了床幔遮挡，便觉得不会有人听见似的。结束后，被剥得光溜溜闪着汗水微光的Matt趴在枕头上喘息，察觉后面的人又有跃跃欲试的冲动，忽然想到一个很严肃的问题。

“Ben，有个事。”Matt脸颊嘴唇都还红红的，扭头抬起漾着水光的眼睛问道，“你们这里的人是不是嗅觉听觉也和动物形态时一样敏锐？”

Ben脸上滴着汗，褐色的眼睛里还有情欲在流动。他点点头，“是这样没错，具体程度还要因人而异。”

Matt听到微张开嘴唇，眨眨眼，担忧地问：“那他们会不会、会不会⋯⋯”

“嗯？”

在Ben的眼神追问下，Matt小声说：“会不会听到刚才⋯⋯”

Ben明白了他的意思，失笑想想说：“应该不会这么无聊吧，不是特意去听不会听到的。”

“那万一⋯⋯”

Ben想说那也没什么吧，大家都知道他们是一对了。不过看到Matt又红了一层的脸，还有担忧的眼神，拍拍胸膛改口道：“我去处理一下，你别担心，先睡吧。”

“嗯～”Matt想他大概有什么让人遗忘的方法，满意躺好疲惫的身体闭上眼。

 

Ben走到走廊里，想着该从哪儿开始，正好看到住他旁边的Casey打开房门也走出来。他喊住弟弟，走上去问：“你刚刚听到我和Matt做爱了吗？”

Casey：“⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯神经病。”

Ben皱眉：“那是听到还是没听到？”

“你以为我跟你一样有病吗？搞什么跨越种族的恋爱。”

“我当你没听到了。”Ben说，然后一边走开一边自言自语，“这个距离你要是没听到，那别人应该也听不到了。家里的隔音还是挺好的。”

Ben思索几秒，决定还是好好完成Matt给他的任务。他在走廊里凝神细听，但凡房间里有动静还没睡觉的，就敲开人家门，委婉地问刚刚有没有听到什么声音，如果听到的话明天看到Matt一定要装不知道。

开门的人大都被问得一头雾水，有的想知道发生了什么事，于是开始留意听Matt那边的动静。

从一楼到四楼，Ben小心问了一遍，想了想侧翼的塔楼应该真的听不到不用去问了，折腾到后半夜终于爬上床搂着Matt美美睡了。

还好什么也没发生。

第二天Matt在大家好奇的注视下走出宅院大门，但是当他回头去看时，大家又都恢复常态，好像什么也没发生过。

 

 

Matt奇怪地回到家里，不过很快就把这件事忘了，他有更紧急的事情要应付。

Ben的发情期看起来遥遥无期，不知什么时候才会结束。他每晚和Ben斗智斗勇斗体力，大多数时候难逃一劫，偶尔靠装可怜装病蒙混过去，偶尔的偶尔装可怜会起到反效果，那么就只能装病了。

也许装的次数多了，Matt发现他可能真的病了。

一开始只是有点头晕恶心，后来又出现了腹痛和呕吐的症状。虽然不是多严重，但是发作时还是有点难受的。好在是暑假，Matt向打工的地方请了假，决定到医院去看一看。

然而，却得到了万万想不到的诊断结果。

他怀孕了。

Matt做了二十几年beta，即使后来和alpha发生了关系，也从来没想过他有可能会怀孕，而且，还没结婚。

而对孩子的另一个父亲Ben来说，因为数量稀少，生育困难，种族繁衍已经是融进他们骨血里的天性，“戴套避孕”这种事根本一秒钟都没出现在他脑子里。

Matt简直觉得要重新认识这个世界，重新认识自己，重新认识他和Ben的关系，他们到底是宠物和饲主，情人，还是受害人和加害人？

更重要的，怎么解决这个孩子的问题。

他决定在想清楚以前先和Ben分开一段时间，而且要把孩子拿掉的话，肯定不能让Ben知道。

分开是比较好听的说法，实际上是一天早上，Matt趁Ben去买早餐时偷偷收拾了一个小包袱，带着自己的存款离家出走了。

 

7.

现在宝宝刚刚两个月，即使是夏天，从外表上也完全看不出来。

Matt对着镜子照了又照，换了件宽大的衬衣还加了件外套，虽然可能会被当成神经病，但是好在这样真的就万无一失了。

他偷偷查探好城里专供特殊性征人群看诊的医院，一早离开临时落脚的小旅馆。怕Ben会循着味道找到他，他特意换了清洁力很强，香味很重的洗涤剂，在旅馆的房间里切了好几个柠檬，挤出汁水滴到窗户，墙角还有到地板里，擦拭指甲和脸颊。不想承认，除了掩盖味道外，他现在很想闻酸酸的味道，吃酸酸的东西。他要赶紧去医院了。

医院里人不多，前面有三四个人在排队。因为挂的是产科，来的人大都大着肚子，有男有女，男的看起来就和普通beta男性一样，就和Matt一样，除了腹部隆起以外。他还有另一位男性陪同，高大强壮，是个alpha无误，就和⋯⋯算了，就和其他人类alpha一样。两人很幸福地坐在一起，alpha搂着他的omega，有时轻声交谈，有时相视一笑。

Matt看得有点出神，这里对他来说真的就是另一个世界。

不一会儿就轮到了他。

Matt有些紧张地做了些检查，然后带着B超图像坐到医生面前。医生见惯了这样的例行问诊，对脸色涨红的Matt笑笑，告诉他不要紧张，胎儿看起来很健康，还对着图片给他指哪里是头，哪里是脚，哪里是眼睛。

那是个人形的胎儿，还只有拇指那么大，小小的一团，身小头大，依稀还能看到小尾巴。Matt不太敢去碰那张胶片，仿佛那里真的躺着一个脆弱的婴儿，而他正准备把他扼杀掉。

“你看很可爱吧，”医生笑着说，“现在正是胎儿分化的重要阶段，脏器和五官都是在这个时期成形，你要小心一点，如果可以的话，希望下次检查时你的伴侣能和你一起来⋯⋯”

“我没有伴侣。”Matt眼睛有点发胀，带着鼻音小声说。

“诶？”

“这是个意外，”找回了自己的声音，这次Matt的语气肯定许多，“我是来咨询怎么安全的把他拿掉。”

“你不想要他？你跟你的⋯⋯呃，孩子的另一位爸爸商量过吗？”医生问，“虽然男性omega生产有一定风险，但是以现在的医学技术已经完全没有问题了，而且你应该知道受孕其实没那么容易，要很多次‘意外’才能实现吧？”

Matt咬咬嘴唇，脸上发烫，忽略掉医生的最后一句，想说我不是omega，但是这样一来这个八卦的医生又要问为什么beta也能怀孕，他还要继续解释下去，索性把这个话题跳过去，直接对医生说：“请问什么时候可以预约手术？”

 

 

Ben尾随了Matt几天。虽然没搞懂他的伴侣为什么突然一声不响搬到几条街外的地下室去住，但是他想Matt应该有自己的理由，既然没告诉他，在他搞清楚以前还是不要轻举妄动，反正人已经找到了，一直放在他的视线里就没什么可担心的了。

这几天Matt没去打工，总是捂得严严实实，像生病了似的，除了去便利店买速食快餐就是回那间潮湿阴暗的地下旅馆，最多再去趟洗衣房，没做什么事却一天比一天憔悴。

这让Ben很担心。

心里有很多疑问，他趁Matt外出时和旅馆的老板娘聊了聊，老板娘也觉得Matt的脸色不太好，问什么都不说，对陌生人很防备。Ben给了她一些钱，让她为Matt换到地上朝阳的房间，每天送上三餐，理由就说中奖也好，回馈顾客也好，总之不要说是收了他的钱。

Ben的车停在旅馆对面的拐角，Matt的新房间在二楼带个小阳台，但是他一次也没在阳台上出现过，除了出门，Ben只能从窗前飞速掠过的人影里看看他。

这天Matt穿得比之前更厚了，在盛夏时节十分引人注目，Ben只凭衣着就能判断出哪个是他的Matt，看到那抹身影在宽大的衣服里显得更瘦了，心疼得差点不管发生了什么直接把人绑回家。

他耐着性子跟着Matt，发现他的宝贝果然是来医院，他看过的为数不多的几部煽情电影里的情节从脑中呼啸而过，难道Matt得了绝症，怕他难过不得不离开他？

这个想法让Ben浑身僵硬，高大的身躯甚至有些步履不稳，悄悄走进医院里跟在Matt后面。

然后，不可置信地看着Matt走向产科。

不是绝症！难道是⋯⋯难道是⋯⋯Ben忽然觉得呼吸困难，好像一瞬间从地狱直达天堂，在窒息之后面对广阔的空气忘了怎么呼吸。

因为族内受孕概率很低，许多伴侣结婚很多年后才迎来他们的孩子，始终未孕的家庭也并不罕见。这么多年，作为家族领导者，他的妈妈也只生下他和弟弟两个人。

Matt这么快就有他们的孩子了吗？他们果然是天造地设的一对！

如果不是最近Matt身上总有股酸甜的柠檬味掩盖了他真实的气味，说不定他早就闻出来了。Ben抑制不住内心的激动，简直想冲过去给候诊室里的Matt一个大大的拥抱。

但是Matt为什么不告诉他呢？Ben在狂喜中生出点疑惑，是想等医院确认无误吗？怕他空欢喜一场？那也不用离家出走啊。

Ben藏在候诊室外的公共区域，焦急难耐等着Matt从诊室里出来。

终于等到时，Matt看起来脸色不太好，Ben犹豫了下是突然出现让Matt知道他在跟踪他，还是选个更稳妥的方法。

掠食动物的敏锐直觉让他选择了后者。

Matt离开后，他走进刚刚Matt看诊的那间诊室，一脸担忧地问医生：“刚刚我的伴侣来看诊，就是金发碧眼有点消瘦的那个，叫Matt，他身体不太好，瞒着我来的，我很担心他，请问有什么要注意的吗？”

医生正要叫下一个病人进来，看到Ben停顿片刻，从他的外表气味上判断，是个alpha无误，和刚刚那个年轻人很般配。理论上，病人走后他们是不能随便和人讨论病情的，不过那个叫Matt的病人情况有些特殊，他迟疑几秒对Ben说：“怀孕是件好事⋯⋯”

“什么？”Ben睁大眼，兴奋地问，“他真的有了？”

“呃，是这样没错。”医生说，“不过，你们是不是有什么误会？虽然他的身体情况受孕后会有一定风险和痛苦，不过也不是解决不了的问题，不用非要打掉啊⋯⋯”

Ben兴奋的神情渐渐凝固在脸上，眨下眼的功夫就多了几分茫然无措，没明白医生的话似的，小心问道：“这、这是什么意思？”

“我给他讲了半天他也不听，非要打掉，预约了后天的手术。真可惜。”

 

 

*

手术时间终于确定，Matt心里一块大石落地，却觉得更沉重了。

快到中午阳光越来越猛烈，他本来穿得就多，也没怎么吃早饭，太阳底下走了几步就开始头晕目眩，浑身都要湿透。

他拐进一处公园，坐在树荫下的长椅上，解开衬衣最上面的两粒扣子，刚觉得好过一点，腹中一阵难言的饥饿突然疯狂席卷了他。他从来没觉得这么饿过，此刻一间餐厅放在他面前，他也能吃得渣都不剩。

他知道，饿的不仅仅是他。肚里的小家伙在叫嚣自己的存在感。

Matt不自觉把手放到自己的腹部上，那里现在还很平坦，只是略微有点发硬。两天以后就和以前没有任何区别了，而他也要彻底和Ben分开。

狗狗很可爱，Ben也很可爱，但这不是他计划中的人生，那些“意外”早就该停止了。

中午的公园里没什么人，草坪上空空荡荡，太热了，连平时最爱在上面玩耍的猫猫狗狗都不见了。Matt想起他每次带Ben去公园玩，Ben周围三米内没人敢靠近的情景不觉笑出来。

以后不会再看到了吧。

 

 

Matt攒了点力气，起身去最近的餐厅吃完午饭又回到公园里，不知怎么一直坐到下午。快日落时，草坪上渐渐热闹起来，主人带着宠物们追逐玩耍，Matt摸到衣袋里还没用过的哨子，不知道为什么他会带出来，现在还要想办法还回去。

回到小旅馆已经是晚上了。他低着头走路，没注意建筑阴影里那个高大的身影。

 

Ben找了Matt一下午，在医院耽搁些时间，Matt的气味很难查寻了。当然，更可能的原因是，Ben太不在状态，自己都浑浑噩噩的，怎么去找人。

他回到Matt暂住的小旅馆门口守着，不吃不喝到晚上终于把人逮住了。

看到他Matt吓了一跳，被他忽然的出现，以及脸上风雨欲来的表情。

等待的这一下午，Ben有那么多问题在心里翻滚想问Matt，但是抓住Matt的手，看到那双蓝眼睛，他却一个字也说不出了。

Matt看他的神情几番变换，越来越阴沉，甚至有些悲伤，Matt没急着从他手里挣脱，而是低声说了句，“别在这里。”然后把Ben带到附近的一条僻静小巷。

小巷里漆黑，只有巷口路灯的一点光。

两人站在黑暗的巷子里，好一阵谁也没说话。Matt低头没去看Ben，却很清楚对方火热的目光一直落在他的头顶上。

他想Ben应该是知道了。

在外面呆了一整天，Matt身上酸涩的柠檬香气散得差不多，怀孕中的omega的味道被夜风吹到Ben的眼前，Ben忍不住脱口问出了所有问题里最困惑他的那一个。

“为什么不想要？”

Matt听到这个问题，也脱口而出回道：“为什么会想要？”

“因为那是我们的孩子啊！”Ben喊道，不敢相信Matt会问出这种问题，“不单是继承了我们的血脉，难道看到他不会让你想起我们有多相爱？我们有多少美好的夜晚？你到底有什么理由不想要他？”

“因为那都是你强迫我的。”

Matt说完，空气像突然绷断。无数片黑暗和寂静叠加落进这条巷子里，鸦雀无声。

巷口的路灯年久失修闪了两下，照得Ben的脸上阴晴不定。

 

8.

Matt的话像猝不及防的炸弹当头炸到Ben的脸上，Matt看到他的表情愣住了，思路也像绷断的夜色，一下子忘了自己要说什么。

他舔舔嘴唇，但这是个摊牌说清楚的好时机，犹豫一秒，他决定说出自己深思熟虑后的真实想法，从此以后两人划清界限。

“难道你自己没发现吗？”Matt鼓起勇气抬头看向面前凝固住的男人，“都是你用信息素强迫我的，我反抗不了，不然我根本不会和男人做这种事，还怀上孩子⋯⋯我从来没想过会有这种事发生在我身上，你知道我有多震惊吗？这还是我吗？我怎么可能把他生、生下来⋯⋯”

依然无法相信自己怀孕的事，说到相关字眼Matt都很不自在。

他说完这些话，Ben只捕捉到一个致命的重点。

“我强迫你⋯⋯”Ben像被什么击中，只会喃喃重复这句话，“我强迫你⋯⋯”

Matt不知怎么忽然觉得心底颤动了下，仿佛搭好的积木被人从中抽走一块。

不过不是最紧要的那块，抽走也不至于整片坍塌。他忽略掉那点莫名的心虚和悸动，继续道：“所以，错误就到此为止吧，及时纠正过来还来得及回到正轨。这个还给你。”

他从衣袋里掏出那个小哨子，看了一眼，塞进Ben的手里。

Ben好像还在石化中，Matt心里不安的感觉更强烈了一点，不过这个时候还是应该果断些，当机立断，不要再让对方有什么希望或误解了。

Matt没再管Ben，转身往旅馆方向走。

他走了几步，Ben终于反应过来，朝他的背影喊：“说我强迫你，你敢不敢说你从来没喜欢过我！”

Matt停住脚，转身想了想说：“狗狗时还是⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”

“够了！”Ben打断他，往前走了几步，Matt看他高大的身形气势汹汹冲过来，下意后退。

Ben走到他面前，一个字一个字咬牙说：“没想到到现在我对你而言还只是一条狗，不，是还不如一条狗！我让你戴项圈牵出门，被所有人耻笑，是因为我爱你，但我也是有尊严的。既然你是这么想我的，那以后我也绝不会再来烦你。你公寓的钥匙我也还给你。”

Matt被他说得有点傻，手里也被塞进个东西，回过神后Ben已经不见了，安静的小巷里只剩汽车引擎轰鸣的余声。

 

 

*

Ben把车开得横冲直撞，好在出了市中心，其他街道晚上都很空荡。而且像是知道他心情不好似的，路过的车和行人越来越少，让出地方供他发泄。

这么开出两条街，冲上头的火气逐渐冷却，顿觉无趣和失落。Ben沿着冷清的路边慢悠悠开着，想到白天的兴奋狂喜，觉得自己就像个天大的笑话。

他以为是两情相悦，要一起组建家庭，人家却只把他当一条狗。

漆黑的夜里忽然下起雨。

突如其来却雨势惊人，最开始落在车窗上的雨点马上连成细密磅礴的雨线，很快连路都看不清了。

Ben坐在车里，打开雨刷，路两边的店牌和灯光在大雨的折射里变成一团团暧昧的光圈。虽然刚被心爱的人甩了，但是看到下雨，Ben的心思仍然飞快跑到Matt身上。这么大的雨，不知道他是不是及时回到旅馆，巷子离旅馆不远，走得快的话应该到了。

Ben继续向前开，告诉自己既然Matt这么绝情，就别再犯贱去想他。

汽车在雨幕里平直前行，忽然一个掉头溅起大团水花，飞速向另一个方向疾驰而去。

 

Ben没敢开得太快，仔细盯着雨夜里落单的行人。雨势虽大，但是以他的视力还是能分辨得出。然而一直开到旅馆门口，他也没看见Matt，抬头看旅馆的房间也是黑着灯，门窗紧闭。

他不放心，停好车，冒雨跑进旅馆里，在二楼的房门前听了会儿，里面的确没人，又跑到前台去问老板娘，确认Matt还没有回来。

没回来，那应该还在路上。Ben开上车，沿着小巷到旅馆的必经之路又找了一遍，依然一无所获。他又下车去他和Matt分别的巷子里找，可惜雨势太大，味道被冲散很多，他身上已经被雨水浇透，依稀辨认出Matt离去的方向，跳上车继续找。

为了能闻到味道，Ben降下车窗，一边开车雨水和着风一边灌进车厢里，和直接淋雨没有两样。

开了一阵，气味又断了，Ben看着熟悉的街景灵光一闪，Matt大概没回旅馆，而是直接回自己的小公寓了。那么用路程和时间判断，下雨前他是来不及到家的。

果然，公寓的灯也没亮，Ben跑进楼敲门，没人应。

他喊Matt的名字，从公寓楼到街上。

之前别扭的心情早被大雨冲走，现在只剩担心。

怕什么来什么。

Ben怕错过没再开车，在大雨倾盆的夜里仔细沿街寻找。雨带着冷风透心而过，视线被水幕糊住，Ben不停用手擦掉眼前的水渍，每次开口喊Matt名字时就灌一口斜飞的雨水。

所幸空无一人的街上但凡有个目标就很显眼。

Ben终于看到倒在电话亭里的Matt。他忙跑过去把人捞进怀里，不知发生了什么，Matt脸色苍白，满脸不知是雨还是汗，凉冰冰的，像是疼晕了过去，身上也淋了些雨，显然是撑到这里避雨再也支持不住了。

Ben看得心疼死了，拍拍Matt的脸颊，想把自己的衣服给他披上，但是他自己湿得更厉害，只能把Matt抱进车里开大暖风，飞速驶回家。

 

 

Ben被催着洗了个热水澡，换了干净的衣服。人找到了，但是念及最后不愉快的见面，他有些忐忑地走到Matt躺着的客房前。

门关着，但是他能听到里面的动静。家族专属的私人医生正在为Matt看诊，他妈妈也在里面，温柔的女声如春风拂过清泉。

“原来是这样，那我要代Ben向你道歉，即使能变成人，掠食动物的天性也还在他的骨血里，独断专行，肆意妄为，没有教好他，我很抱歉。”

“不，这不是您的错。”Matt醒了，声音很虚弱，他顿了下对Ben的妈妈说，“是我不好，从小把他带走了，严格说来也是我没教好他。自作自受吧。”

“现在说这些也晚了，当下的关键是你打算怎么处理这件事。”Ben妈妈不偏不倚，冷静道，“我先跟说清楚你目前的身体状况，方便你做考虑。”

Matt似乎答应了一声，Ben的妈妈继续：“首先，因为你天生是个beta，宫腔和产道严重退化，即使Ben的信息素能促使你像omega那样接纳他，甚至孕育子嗣，但是身体上的变化也不是一朝一夕能够完成的。你需要时间进一步分化，才能像正常omega那样分娩。老实说，你现在的身体状况并不适合受孕，然而没想到你这么快就能怀上，这是很少见的，也许在这一点上你和Ben真的很契合。但是我要跟你说清楚现在受孕会对你产生的影响，第一，因为子宫发育不完全，你的腹痛恶心等症状会更强烈和频繁，第二，整个孕期都有流产的风险，分娩也会更困难。第一个你刚刚已经感受到了，突然的抽筋和腹痛，能把人疼晕过去。所以这种情况下，加上你自己的意愿，你不想要这个孩子我也能理解。不过有一点我要提醒你的是，外面的医院对这些情况远不如我们的家庭医生熟悉，即使你要做引产手术，我也建议你在我们这里。我们有专业的病房和器械设备，上次Ben没带你看吧？你想做的话，随时可以⋯⋯”

Ben听到这里再也听不下去了，生怕下一秒Matt就会同意然后开始手术。

他走进旁边的会客书房，那么大个人像泄气的棉被一样摊在沙发上。

Casey也在书房里，显然听说了发生了什么，走过来对他哥说：“就说跨越种族的恋爱不靠谱了。”

Ben没好气地回他：“你闭嘴。”

隔壁房间正在干什么他不敢去想，整个人已经从最开始Matt向他摊牌后的暴怒，震惊，伤心，过度到伤心，无力，和不甘了。

他想不通Matt为什么会不喜欢他，或只喜欢狗狗形态的他。

Casey难得没再和他斗嘴，缩回单人沙发上继续看书。

过了不知多久，书房门被推开，Ben看到妈妈进来心快要跳出来，几乎颤抖着问：“Matt他⋯⋯”

Ben妈妈点点头：“我让人送他回家了，他还是不想要这个孩子。”

Ben摊回沙发里。

妈妈看看他的脸色，坐下来说：“既然人家不愿意，我们也不能勉强人家对不对。虽然我们是掠食动物，掠夺食肉是天性，但好歹我们融入了文明社会，强迫人的事是不能做的。”

“我知道。”Ben有气无力说，“以后他是他，我是我，就当什么也没发生过。”

 

 

Ben闷在家里，果然没再出门。

每天躺在他的帷幔大床上，却总是想起Matt被他带回家的那个晚上，两人在床上缱绻。Matt看起来也很享受，缠得他很紧，即使有信息素作祟，也一点不像被强迫的样子。

Ben不甘心地坐进车里，悲哀地发现，即使Matt对他这么绝情，他也忍不住想再看看他。

他把车开到Matt公寓附近，不想让Matt看见，停在一个街口外，在车里能看到Matt家的窗户，还有进出的公寓大门。

不过Matt很少出门了，一天里顶多看到一两次。Ben开车远远跟着他，看他去超市买东西，一周里有两次去商场的甜品店打工，一次去洗衣房洗衣物。穿得还是那么多，却显得更瘦了。

还有什么可掩饰的呢，宝宝都被拿掉了。

Ben坐在车里抽烟，这么想到。不知道自己每天像个变态跟踪狂有什么意义。

天色很暗了，他把车前提，正停在公寓对面，头上7层就是Matt的窗。

他从车上下来，靠着车门又点一支烟。

他在这里，唯一的意义大概就是——从此以后，这就是他和Matt最近的距离了。

 

9.

Matt躺在自己的床上，毫不意外又被腹痛痛醒了，闷热的暮夏夜里出了一身冷汗。

他摸摸仿佛在突突跳的小腹，从Ben的家里回来差不多一个月了，那里依然平坦。

Ben的妈妈给了他很多建议，那天他身体太虚弱不适合手术，同意了先帮他瞒着Ben，让两人都冷静地思考一阵再做决定。

他取消了医院的预约，一直思考到现在。

Matt起身去卫生间洗了把脸，吃了片医生开给他的可以缓解疼痛的止痛药。这是最后一片，明天要去复诊以及开新药了，或者，再约次手术。

Matt回到卧室的窗边，犹豫着掀开窗帘一角。

Ben还在他楼下站着。

路灯把他高大的身形勾勒得雕塑一般，低头在朦胧的光线里抽烟，脚边一地烟头。

仿佛有感应似的，Ben忽然夹烟抬头向上看了一眼。

Matt飞快放下窗帘躲到墙后。屋里黑着灯，从外面什么也看不到，Matt也不知道自己怎么反应这么激烈。他看眼墙上的挂钟，已经两点多了。

这段时间他早就发现Ben总来他家楼下，就停在一个街口之外，Ben像是想打掩护，有时开跑车，有时是轿车，越野，商务，前两天竟然搞了辆货车来，好像这样就不会被他发现似的。

“笨狗⋯⋯”Matt摸摸肚子小声说。

他躺回床上，年轻男人在灯下抽烟的画面在脑中挥之不去。Matt突然也很想抽一支。

烟拿到手里却迟迟没有点燃。虽然还没想好要不要让肚里的小家伙活下去，他已经戒烟戒酒有一阵了。

腹部又是一下牵扯到神经的刺痛，大概是宝宝在跟他抗议，真是个霸道的小孩。

好吧。Matt把烟放下，蜷身捂着肚子侧躺，模模糊糊想到不知Ben走了没有，药力作用下很快就睡着了。

 

第二天一早Matt拉开窗帘，如果不是换了一辆车，Matt还以为Ben在他家楼下站了一整晚。

他隐约明白Ben在等什么。

这两天Matt疼得有点厉害，一直没出门，就靠家里的速食食品过活。今天存活见底，而且还要去趟医院，无论如何都要从Ben的眼皮底下经过了。

夏天即将结束，Matt已经向学校申请休学一个学期，现在的状态实在不适合念书。好在天气一天天转凉，他多穿一点也没那么奇怪了。

Matt穿了件运动罩衫出门，走出公寓大楼就感到两道灼热的视线射到他的背上。Ben大概一直跟他到医院，Matt没敢回头看。

“你看，宝宝又长大了点，小胳膊小腿都能看出来了。你得快点决定了哦，时间越长手术的风险越大，而且感情也会越来越深，手术后的阴影也会越重。最近痛得还厉害吗？”

还是上次那个有点八卦的医生。Matt点点头。

虽然Ben的妈妈说欢迎去找他们的私人医生，但是Matt想，一直把人家的后代置于危险中，还是不要再麻烦人家了。

“药不要吃得太快，虽然能止痛，但是也有副作用。最好的手段呢，其实是按摩。既能缓解疼痛和紧绷，还能完善你身上的不足。但是你自己做起来有点困难，怎么样？还没和男朋友和好呢？我们这里有按摩课程哦，可以让他来学一学。”

没有男朋友。Matt嘴唇动了动，没发出声音。被絮絮叨叨的医生念得头痛。

拿到药先吃了两颗，终于觉得好一点。

这个小家伙这么不听话，还是不要他了吧。

Matt随便这么一想，一整天包括晚上，药效过了竟然都没再痛过。

他不禁失笑，即使还这么小，也是很想活下去的吧。忽然有点心酸，大人犯的错要小孩子来承担。

摸摸下腹发硬的部分，Matt觉得这个决定越来越难做了。

他不忍心扼杀一个小生命，而且这个小生命还与他自己有关，真的让他消失了，不止Ben和他的家人，他自己也会难过。但是留下来就意味着Matt从此要过上完全不同的生活，接受另一个人生。

他的家人在另一个城市，身边也没什么特别亲密的朋友，但是即使有，Matt想这种事也没法和别人商量。

要靠自己做出选择。

迟疑着又拖了一个星期。这天Matt去洗衣房洗衣服，走到门口听见里面传来哼哼哈哈的说唱声，他在门边探头，洗衣房里只有一个黑人小哥，正对着旋转的滚筒练习自己写的新曲。Matt靠墙听了会儿，对歌词里的脏话和梦想一笑而过，但是小哥努力的样子让他觉得非常感动。

最后他提着没洗的脏衣服回到家里，这天之后，Matt偶尔会自言自语。鉴于小公寓里只有他自己住，而他的身体里还住着另一个人，那么他唯一的说话对象就是肚里的宝宝了。

“现在我的身边只有你了。”Matt躺床上，两手搭上小腹。习惯陪伴之后，这间小公寓也能显得这么空荡。

“虽然不知道能带你到哪里，好歹还在彼此作伴。”

“要是让你自己选的话，你要怎么选呢？”

“现在说出来就听你的。”

肚子忽然一痛，像宝宝踢了他一脚。

“这是什么意思？嫌里面小，那你就出来啊。”

Matt侧过身，抱住自己的腿，他最近很喜欢这个睡姿，能缓解腹痛，还能感受到自己的体温。很暖和。

一晃止痛药又吃完了。又过了一个月。

早上Matt准备去医院再开点药，锁门时看到外面的门把上挂着一个小纸袋，里面是一支深色的玻璃药瓶，药名和成分他看不太懂，直觉让他知道这是谁送来的。

Matt还是去了医院。

“四个月了哦，还没想好？”八卦的医生边看诊边闲聊，“我们的按摩班上来了位新学员，第一次做父亲，本来以为孩子没了的，现在知道还在，开心得不得了。你知道，我们班上的学员都是一对一对的嘛，学完正好能在爱人身上练习。他就只有一个人，只能在玩偶身上练习，怪可怜的。不过他学得很认真，看得出很想做个好丈夫，好父亲。我试过了，手法很好哦。”

Matt又被他念得头痛了，只想他快点开药。

药拿到手，Matt一愣，和他早上收到的一模一样。

“这是新药，”医生看他眼淡淡说，“有独家秘方哦，安全无副作用，但是很贵，先给你开一个星期吧。”

Matt点点头，钱的确是个问题，他的存款剩得不多，马上就要花下个学期的学费了。

为了省钱，他开始深居简出，每天叫外卖上门。Ben即使守在他家楼下，也很难看到他了。

晚上，Matt习惯性掀开窗帘，路灯下抽烟的人影还在。天气变凉，那人穿了件夹克外套，从上面看下去，平直的肩膀异常宽阔可靠。

时钟指向十一点。也许新药的助眠成分少了很多，Matt翻来覆去一直没睡着。他认命的坐起来，抓件外套跑下楼。

快到楼门口忽然有些犹豫，自己主意未定，见面也没什么好说的，转头又想回去。

走到电梯前按下向上的按钮，楼外忽然传来汽车发动的引擎声。

Matt下意跑出去看了眼，只看到一个越来越小的车屁股，路灯下一个人也没有。

他对着空无一人的街道发了会儿呆，正想回去时，听到公寓楼拐角的阴影里有低低的狗叫声。

Matt循声过去，扒开垃圾堆上的杂物，原来是只小土狗在找东西吃。

“唉⋯⋯”

他回到房间里，很久才睡着。

 

转天他醒来后，先去窗边看看，一个街口外的位置上什么也没有。

第二天，第三天，一个星期过去了，总守在他楼下的人人间蒸发了。

Matt在家没事做，无聊到开始收拾房间。结果，打扫出一地狗毛。

“唉⋯⋯”

他把那一大团狗毛装进垃圾袋里，扔到楼里的垃圾回收点。过了半天又鬼使神差把那袋垃圾捡了回来。

家里再脏乱，收拾两天也差不多了。打扫到客厅，Matt看到当初他特意为Ben铺好的，Ben一天没睡过的小窝，绣着Ben名字的小毛巾还好好铺在上面。

Matt捡起那块毛巾，摸摸上面的花体字名，把脸埋了进去。

 

 

*

几天后，Ben从外地受训回来，第一件事就是去Matt家楼下。

结果他看到什么？

Matt拿着曾经喂过他的狗粮，在楼下喂流浪狗？

他才离开几天，Matt就开始和别的狗狗发展奸情了⋯⋯

Ben差点气晕过去，想也没想大步上前。

正好Matt喂累了，扶腰站起来，转身，隔着几米距离看到消失半个月的人。

但是Ben的脸色很难看，他都有些显怀了，突然消失又突然出现后就这么凶的看着他。Matt噘撅嘴，也很不高兴。

两人久别后的重逢，比着看谁脸色更臭。

Ben板着脸，愣了片刻，想起自己要干什么，向Matt走过去，把手里装着药瓶的纸袋塞进他手里，含糊不清地说：“知道你不想看到我，走了。”

 

Matt看他走到自己的车旁，按下遥控器，打开车门，低下头小声说：“我没有不想看到你。”

这个距离和音量，如果是普通人绝对是听不到的。但是已经坐进车里的Ben，从耳边飘过的风里捕捉到几丝低软的气声，他又从车上下来，怀疑地，小心翼翼地走回Matt面前，低声问他：“你说什么？”

Matt咬嘴唇低头不说话，摇摇头。

感觉到面前压迫性的阴影移走了。Matt深吸口气，喃喃重复了遍：“我没有不想看到你。”

 

抬头却看到一片空荡，没有人再回来了。

 

10.

Matt掀开窗帘，看到Ben又准时出现在他家楼下，心里松了口气。

也许他该和Ben谈一谈。

他低头看了看自己的肚子，那里已经像个和缓的小山坡一样隆起了。还好他只胖了这一个地方。秋天到了，穿上宽松的厚衣服，不仔细看依然看不出来。

Matt穿上一件连帽卫衣，双手插进兜里，刻意护住腹部位置。没去想他是在掩饰，还是保护什么。

他乘电梯下楼，心里盘算着开场白怎么说。细想才发现，他其实根本不知道要和Ben谈些什么。孩子的问题，还是以后要不要见面，在不在一起，他不是想好要一刀两断的吗。

外面天气高爽，是个寻常的秋日午后。Ben的车还停在老地方，人站在了他公寓楼对面的报亭旁边抽烟，那么突出的身高长相，一眼就能看到。

隔着一条马路，Matt远远地看着他，没有前进一步，也没有后退。

感应到他的注视，Ben抬头看过来，透过来往的车辆行人，一直等的人正和他面面相对，他急忙扔掉手里的烟，向前迈了一步却忽然停住，像是忽然不知道该怎么办了，前也不是，退也不是，只能愣愣用目光锁定。

Matt被他看得纷乱的心思长出翅膀到处乱飞，想也没想转过身，假装下楼买东西闷头往前走。

虽然看不见，但是能感觉到Ben迈开长腿向他这边追过来。

Matt没来由突然紧张，心跳得厉害，什么也来不及想，小动物般的直觉让他赶紧逃开。

街上正是繁忙的时段，路口的绿灯已经转红，Matt没注意到，还随前面的人匆匆迈到路上。侧面驶出的车流按响车笛，Matt转头，红色的观光巴士马上开到眼前。他离便道只有两三步远，立刻退回去完全可以避开，然而这时他却突然抽筋，痛到神经的痉挛感从小腿一直传到腹部，他按住下腹，除了向下瘫软一动也动不了。

司机急忙踩下刹车，却有些来不及了，速度算不上快，但即使轻轻碰一下也难保不一失两命。

Matt的瞳孔骤然放大。刹车声，车鸣声，连同近在眼前的庞大车头，在他的瞳孔中盘旋扩散，像波纹一样荡远。

没有反应的时间，他在软倒的过程中下意侧身护住腹部，微微弓起身体，用后背去对抗向他撞过来的公车。

转身正看到以不可思议的速度向他跑过来的Ben。他眨下眼，视线被冷汗弄得一片模糊，有些看不清Ben的表情，却忽然感到安心，不知哪来的力气往Ben的方向挪一小步，在周围的惊呼声中正落进对方怀里。

Matt闭上眼，没看到Ben板着的臭脸看到他疼得脸色发白满头冷汗后马上变成的慌乱。

Ben大喊Matt的名字，喊得破音，急忙抱起他要往医院跑。

“我没事⋯⋯”Matt还是疼得皱眉，眼睛睁开条缝，低软的声音打着颤说，“回家躺会儿就好了，家比较近。”

“好！”

Ben横抱着他，电梯都忘了坐，蹬蹬爬上七楼，打开房门，把Matt放到熟悉的床上，然后二话不说握住他打颤的右腿，顺着肌肉走向开始揉捏。

Ben的手很大，也很有力，从小腿往上到大腿，下腹，再往上。温暖的掌心贴上Matt隆起的肚皮，Matt动了一下，但疼痛还在，他没什么力气反抗。Ben示意他躺好，双手向两侧推到腰背，四指并拢在这一带反复上下揉按，再反推回来，在腹部上轻柔打圈。

源源不断的热度从相贴的皮肤上传给Matt。许是alpha和腹中的宝宝也有某种联系，感受到另一个父亲在场，宝宝很快被安抚下来，安安静静蜷在宫腔里睡着。

Matt紧绷的身体逐渐放松，Ben又按了一会儿，轻声问他：“好点了吗？”

Matt点点头，脸上有点发红。

Ben起身去给他倒了杯热水。没想到他还有机会再进到这件小公寓里，不过路过客厅，看到他从来没睡过的小窝不见了，眼神不由暗淡几分。

他扶着Matt坐起来，喝了热水，吃了药片，似乎再没什么他能做的了。犹豫着要不要识相一点开口告辞，省得被主人赶。

见他站起来，Matt莫名又开始紧张，腹部似乎被情绪影响，再次蠢蠢欲动。Matt的手不禁按在上面。

Ben看看问他：“又痛了吗？”

Matt迟疑着“嗯”了一声。

Ben的手又回到他身上。

秋天天时变短，五点多房间里就铺满红光。谁也没说话，气氛怪异，但是很温馨。

一家三口在小房间里团聚，Ben愿意用一切来换时间停在这里。

默默揉了好半天，Matt的肚皮被他捂得热烘烘的。他看Ben的动作慢下来，轻声说：“我不痛了，你累了就停下来吧。”

“没关系。”Ben说，余光瞄瞄Matt，似乎没什么反感他的意思，咽了口口水，忍不住问了他很想知道，但是一直逃避的问题，“你⋯⋯打算把宝宝留到什么时候？”

Matt舔了下嘴唇，不知道该怎么回答，小声说：“现在，不太好做手术了。”

坐在床边的Ben猛的抬起头，双眼放出些希冀的光彩：“那就生下来啊！我们会全力保证你的安全的，我家里有24小时待命的产房，专门适合你这种情况的药物，各种按摩手法不会再让你那么痛，顺利生产。你可以搬过去，吃住都能更舒服一点，宝宝的营养也能保证。”

Matt见他说来说去都是围着宝宝转，心里有点不是滋味，哑着嗓子说：“既然宝宝是我们两个的，那当然还是我们自己负责，怎么能都靠你家里⋯⋯”

Ben的耳朵动了动，仿佛听出什么，向Matt凑近了点，疑惑且小心地看着他问：“你的意思是，要和我一起抚养吗？”

Matt的眼神不知看向哪里，一时嘴快说到这里，Ben盯着他的样子已然没有退路。他抿抿嘴，只得继续说下去：“如果你能靠自己尽到父亲的责任，我们可以试一试。”

“当然可以！”Ben迫不及待说，不知不觉凑到Matt面前，双手松松环住他，“Matt，你真是⋯⋯太了不起了！”

Matt被他说得脸上发热，不确定自己的决定对不对。

“太了不起了！真想亲你下！”Ben在他眼前说。

Matt只是迟钝了一秒钟没有摇头，Ben就以为他在默许，双手一张，把他捞进怀里，嘴唇压了上来。

不过Ben还是有些顾忌的，只是嘴唇相贴，没敢贸然闯进去。

在Matt柔软的唇上蹭了蹭，轻啄两下，怀里的人虽然略微僵硬，但是闭着眼没有抗拒。Ben便大着胆子，用舌尖轻轻描了遍Matt的唇形，然后从唇缝里插进去，挑开齿关。

久违的甜蜜滋味差点让他落泪。

没有流出的眼泪落回心里，烫得肺腑发痛。

舌尖试探性碰碰Matt的，对方缩了下，接着也舔了舔他。Ben于是又变回天不怕地不怕，用力搂住失而复得的人，一手封住Matt的后颈，迫使他仰头让自己入侵得更深，另一手从后背滑到腰上，又移回来，来回揉摸，不断压缩两人间的距离，近一点，再近一点。

Ben的肩膀很宽，怀抱也很宽，Matt被他拉进怀里整个抱住，四面八方都是他霸道的掠夺者气息，虽然还有些别扭，但是吻着吻着，也忍不住伸手搂抱住他的脖颈，以免被他的热情冲到找不到的地方。

唇舌甜美地纠缠声听得人脸红心跳。Ben揽着Matt的腰，想再近点，然而隆起的小腹顶在中间，为了不伤到宝宝，不得不保持点距离。

不过Ben已经很满足了。

他把Matt扑到床上，四肢分开罩在Matt身侧，脑袋在熟悉的颈窝里磨蹭，施展他的狗狗蹭和狗狗抱。

“我要搬回来住！”他得寸进尺说，“你不知道在医院的按摩课上，别人都是和伴侣一起去的，就只有我是一个人，我还这么显眼，一看就是没人要的。”

Matt再次感受到Ben即使变成人也能自如施展狗狗式赖皮撒娇，在他的攻势面前毫无招架之力。Matt揉揉他结实的后颈，柔声说：“那以后就不要去了。”

“不行！”Ben强烈抗议，“下次你要和我一起去，让他们见识见识。”

见识什么？Matt在心里发笑但是没问出来，他还是不想这个样子出门。

“太好了，像做梦一样。”Ben怕压到他的肚子，翻身躺在他旁边，从后面抱住他。

天冷了，他的暖炉又回来了，Matt也觉得很好。

 

 

当天晚上Ben就搬回来了。

但是显然对于“自己养娃”的理解，他和Matt有些出入。

Ben看看面前被Matt退回来的银行卡，疑惑地抬起头。

“用你家里的钱还算什么靠自己，当然是要自己打工赚钱咯，现在开始攒钱，等宝宝出生正好派上用场。”

“哦。”Ben说。

他住进Matt公寓里，接手了Matt打工的地方，包括原先由于时间精力不得不暂停的两家，每天打四份工，从早忙到晚，一周七天每天都要上班。

像个早出晚归的好伴侣，好父亲。

想到Matt和宝宝在家里等他，就觉得还能再打四份。

晚上，他带了店里没卖完的甜品回家。Matt满足地吃完，肚子越来越大，他也就越来越不爱活动和出门，Ben没有办法，变成狗狗让他坐在背上，带他在房间里散步，然后保持不变，到卫生间里由着Matt给他冲澡。

这就是Matt一天的运动量了。

加上伙食变好，烦心的问题都解决了，于是难免单薄的身体圆润了点。

睡觉前，两人坐在床上，Ben给他做遍全身按摩。最近调养得好，Matt痛得没以前那么厉害了，被Ben的手来回揉着，发出了点舒服的哼哼声。

“好了，你先睡吧，我去趟卫生间。”Ben说着要下床。

Matt的手先于思考拉住了他。

他当然知道Ben是去干什么，这些天这样的事几乎每天都发生。

他顶着发红的脸，小声说：“嗯⋯⋯六个月基本稳定了，医生说，嗯⋯⋯可以适当运动下⋯⋯”

Ben看着爱人闪躲的眼神愣了下，反应过来后挑挑眉，提高音量问道：“你知道你在说什么吗？”

 

11.

“那算了。”Matt的手缩回去。

“不行！”Ben抓住他的手，爬回床上，亲亲手里的掌心，“既然医生都这么说了，那我们就试试？”

Matt撇撇嘴，好像想反悔了。

Ben忙捏住他的下巴尖，覆上自己的吻。

怕压到鼓胀的腹部，他侧躺在Matt旁边，把Matt环进他怀里。Matt穿了件Ben的格子衬衫，宽大松垮，正适合他现在的体型。Ben捏住他下颌的手下移，边亲边一粒粒解开衬衫扣子。

解开后并不急着扯下来，修长的手指在锁骨上摩挲，然后探进布料下面，肩膀，圆润的肩头，到下面的胸口，在胸前的肉点上力道加重。

摸过的地方像火烧起来。

怀孕的关系，Matt的胸虽然没有明显隆起，但是变得很柔软，小小的乳尖比平时更敏感，碰一下就硬挺挺戳进手心里。Ben揉了几下，越发得趣，依依不舍结束舌吻，唇舌下移划出一条湿痕，含住被揉红的娇嫩乳粒。

Matt不禁扬起头，咬住嘴唇还是漏出一些软腻的嘤咛。他扶住胸口上Ben的头，身体被对方舔弄得时而紧绷时而瘫软。

被Ben摸着，身上敞开的衬衫一点点滑下来，堆到手臂上，大片白皙的肌肤无辜暴露出来。也许是荷尔蒙的变化，Matt的皮肤越来越水润光滑，滑腻的触感让人不想放开他。Ben果然是要做爸爸的人了，竟能按捺得住没有急色，尽管搬回来一个多月的时间里，两人会亲亲抱抱，但是插入式性爱已经许久没发生过了。

“Ben⋯⋯”Matt的意识像团雾化开，下意喊了声揉弄过胸部正揽着他的腰，亲吻高高鼓起的腹部的Ben。

体内的分化大概正在顺利进行，Matt觉得自己真的慢慢变成了一个omega。被他的alpha唇手并用抚摸一阵就想打开双腿，后面一定湿得一塌糊涂了，他自己都能感受到穴口正被水液浸润。

“嗯？”Ben抬头，看到Matt散落眼前的金发，和后面朦胧的蓝眼睛，嘴唇被他自己咬得很红。

Ben很想马上解开自己的裤子。

“别担心。”他吸口气说，起身安慰地亲亲侧躺在床上的爱人，脱掉他衣不蔽体的衣衫，再飞速站起来两秒钟脱掉自己的。

Matt只穿了Ben的衬衫和底裤，两下就被剥得光溜溜的，躺着仰头看Ben。

他的狗狗晒黑了，好像又健壮了一点，前胸和下腹卷曲的毛发让他有种未退去的野性，正带着汗水撕扯自己衣服，看到Matt在看他，不怀好意地勾起唇角，邪气狂傲的眼神低头直射过来，满身锋利的朝气和英俊。

Matt错开视线，一阵脸红心跳。

垂下的头很快被Ben抬起来，迎面一个热吻。Matt正晕晕乎乎放弃挣扎，让Ben的舌进来扫荡，下身猛然感到异物入侵。

是两根手指，顺逐地一捅而入，半秒停顿都没有。

他轻轻惊呼一声，Ben放过他的嘴唇，两指漫不经心在他体内开拓着，唇舌又回到他的肚子上。

Ben似乎很迷恋那里。

他觉得难看想要掩盖的部位。

唇舌吸舔肚脐的感觉让Matt蜷起脚趾。

有力的舌尖一下下顶进那个小小的圆涡里，里面的褶皱都被填满，弄湿。鲜少触及的地方敏感得不可思议，Matt立刻打了个颤，安静的腹部从内紧缩了下，开始难言地发胀。

“轻一点⋯⋯”Matt抓紧枕头小声说，“不要吵醒宝宝。”

Ben听到抬起脸，痞痞地向他眨下眼，“遵命。”

说是这么说，Ben的攻势却没怎么减缓，只是换了个方式，不再欺负那个敏感的漩涡了。

嘴唇还粘在Matt隆起的肚皮上，六个月的孕期，鼓胀已经很明显了，连带腰臀都圆润一圈。Ben一手扶着摊在床上半圆型的腹部，插在后穴里的另一手也从里面滑出来，粘滑的水液流进臀缝里，Ben架起Matt的一腿到他肩上，湿漉的大手在丰腴的臀瓣和会阴间来回揉摸。

Matt的前面早就挺立起来，Ben的嘴唇亲到下腹，很自然地含住那根颤巍巍的小家伙吞吐，食指和中指插回泛着水光的肉穴里搅动，前后齐发，Matt的呻吟声终于压不住，Ben还没正式进去，他就到达一波晕眩的高潮。

脸上被加速的血流熏红，除了两人的床，Matt什么也感受不到了。他闭着眼喘息，Ben无声从他胯间抬起头，凑到他面前，沙哑的声线坏心说道：“听听你有多湿。”

Matt这才发现，他一脚勾在Ben精壮的腰上，后穴里含着Ben的手指，高潮中一下下绞紧，在对方恶意地拨弄里发出响亮濡湿的水声。

脸上的红晕迅速蔓延到肩膀。

“想我进去吗？”Ben的热气灌进身下人耳朵里。

Matt把自己的脸埋进枕中，拒绝回答这个问题。

Ben却不依不饶，换了个让他更无措的问题，“现在也是我强迫你吗？”

Matt咬住自己的下唇。

“说话，是的话我现在就停下来。”

这个狗狗怎么这么烦，还这么记仇。

Matt气呼呼睁开眼，一眼看到Ben深邃咸湿的眼神从上面紧紧盯着他，仿佛还有一丝⋯⋯紧张？和调笑的语气截然不同的认真。

回视的蓝眼睛睁大了下。

然后Matt似乎笑了笑，Ben没太看清，因为Matt撑着手臂起身吻住了他。

比什么言语都有效。

狗狗立刻勾住他的舌，把他压回床上加深这个甜蜜的吻。

 

夜色深浓，租金低廉的小公寓里正回荡着吱呀的床声。

Ben打了一天工，晚上依然体力充足。他把自己埋进思念已久，紧致湿软的小洞里，让Matt侧躺着先是抬起一腿环着他的腰，下面门户大开，每一次进出都能看到撑成他的形状的后穴翻出嫩红软肉，前面发泄过一次的性器又挺起来，随着他的节奏一下下晃动。

接着把腰上的腿叠在另一条曲起的腿上，Matt像蜷起的虾，抱着自己胀大的腹部，露出下面最脆弱的地方让Ben肆意侵占。体位原因，重叠的双腿夹得很紧，Ben也被激起更强的征服欲，几乎带着蛮力在冲撞，两人都得到了更多快感。Matt咬住嘴唇，后来发现没有用，又咬住自己的手指，还是有断断续续的撩人呻吟倾泻出来。

凉爽的夜晚，两人浑身是汗。

墙壁很薄，希望邻居见谅。

 

射过一次后，Ben撑在Matt身上休息了会儿，就着自己还在里面，把Matt翻转过来，半硬的性器摩擦半圈跟着恢复精神，变成仰躺的正面姿势重新再来。

这次Ben垂下视线就是Matt正在孕育他们的子嗣的饱胀腹部，发亮的肚皮以及分开的双腿，和着他的律动一颤一颤，实打实的掀起肉浪。

他两手握住床头栏杆，用力顶进再抽出后又被栏杆的回力拉回来，双重力道作用在Matt身上，一直在高潮中没有机会休息的肠道痉挛得厉害，Matt沙哑的喘息里甚至带了点哭腔。

但是Ben没法停下来。

Matt身上溅着他的体液，怀着他的孩子，从里到外，每个毛孔都是他的味道。

非常满足。

 

两人分开的那段时间Ben做了很多纹身，色彩鲜艳，从手臂，肩膀，到后背，包括皮肤薄嫩的手臂内侧。此刻肌肉绷紧，被汗水打湿，鲜亮的纹身仿佛呼之欲出，每一笔色彩都散发着强悍霸道的王者气息，在完美的肌肉丛上。

Ben握住床头，宽阔的肩膀和胸腹舒展开，Matt便完全没入他的身下，笼罩在他的气味里，对于掠食动物来说，没有什么比此刻更有满足感了。

 

他一直做到后半夜，Matt转了一圈，面向另一个方向侧躺，这样又内射一次。怕伤到宝宝，他不敢捅到宫口，但是根部依然成结喷出大量精液。可惜Matt不是兔子，没法在怀孕时再怀一次。

Ben有些遗憾地撤出自己，抚摸Matt湿透的脊背，帮快喘不上气的爱人平复余韵。

然后没过多久，差点在高潮里晕过去的Matt感到自己又被翻转一次，向下趴在床上，身后Ben的粗壮顶着被操到合不拢的穴口。

不知第几次埋进来。

Matt连骂他的力气都没有了，有气无力转过头，一边被他摇晃着，一边在破碎不堪的呻吟里努力说，“你⋯⋯可以了，要把宝宝吵醒了。”

“是吗？”Ben一甩头，汗水从刀削般英俊的脸上甩落。

他弯下腰，凑到Matt侧腹，威胁似的说：“好好睡觉，不要偷听大人们的好事。”

Matt几乎被他气晕过去，也可能是爽晕，持续不断的快感一遍遍在体内冲刷，全身发麻到脱力，仍旧能感受到甜美的战栗感在Ben的每次撞击里，向他狂猛来袭。

 

12.

转天下午Matt迷迷糊糊不情愿醒过来，身体异常空虚，他被饿醒了。

睁眼就看到Ben趴在他旁边，担忧地看着他。

“什么时候了？你怎么还在家？”Matt嗓音嘶哑，咽了口口水才把话说完整。

Ben见他醒过来很有眼力地端起早就准备好的牛奶，扶着Matt喂他喝下去，解释道：“有点担心你没人照顾，就请假了。”

Matt喉咙一颤一颤喝着牛奶，抬眼给他个“早知如此何必当初”的眼神，摆摆手示意自己喝够了。

“没关系。”Matt宽宏大量地说，“反正也没有下次了。”

Ben前一秒还在为Matt的宽宏飘上天惊喜，下一秒就掉到地上，不死心站起来拍拍身上的土为自己争取说：“可是医生说过后天的分化总比不过先天，你的产道太窄，预产期前需要不时做点扩张运动，我们昨天的尝试就很成功。”

Matt被他的话勾起昨晚，或者说今天凌晨的记忆。Ben在他体内一遍遍不知满足地占有，后来他被翻过去面朝床单趴着，为了不压迫到圆鼓的腹部，只能趴跪在床上，屁股高高撅起来，正方便Ben握着他的腰臀反复进出。

他还记得胀大的腹部垂到床上，被迫按照Ben的速度带着他全身摇晃的节奏。

以及节奏中海浪一样的酥麻热涨。

现在身体里还有残留的余韵。

Matt摇摇头，心有余悸地说：“你还是赶紧去上班赚奶粉钱吧。”

“那老实说，我把几份工都辞了，就刚刚的事。”Ben睁着咸湿的狗狗眼说。

Matt不可置信看着他，怎么过了一晚，狗狗的胆子就这么大了。这么重要的事都不和他商量，果然不应该让他乱来么。

“我们需要谈谈。”狗狗的眼神很认真，“你还记得之前你问过我，以后我们要做什么样工作吗？”

Matt忘记了生气，隐隐有些不安的预感。

 

早上他睡着的时候，不知道Ben接到一个电话。

他们的家族受政府庇护，安然隐于人世，相应的，也要利用自身突出的反应力和体能天赋为政府服务，作为等价交换。

Ben是这一代族群里最强壮有天赋的代表，按照双方订立的契约，他必须接受特殊训练后，为政府部门执行一些秘密行动。前两个月他突然消失就是去完成试训，现在政府的联络官下达了正式培训的通知，他马上要去军方基地接受封闭训练了。

“任务会有危险吗？”Matt觉得自己问了个很白痴的问题，但就是忍不住问出来。

“还好吧，无非就是保护某个领导人或者暗杀某个领导人。”Ben耸耸肩，“现在要说的，是你的问题。”

Matt歪头，不太明白。

Ben摸摸他的金发，“我离开了，你这个样子没人照顾我怎么放心，所以，你搬到我家去吧。”

Matt露出些为难的神色，不自觉嘟起嘴。

“我知道你要强不想靠别人，”Ben捏住他的手，放软语气说，“但是现在情况特殊，万一没人时你又肚子痛或者抽筋怎么办？还容易感到累是不是，你确定要自己完成生活起居的琐事？而且你不愿意出门，但是总闷在家里对你和宝宝都不好，我家院子很大，你可以当成逛公园晒太阳，外面的人不会看见。”

“可是⋯⋯”

Matt“可是”半天，没有了下文。

Ben见他动摇了，使出最后的杀手锏，“还有一点，家里有很多狗狗给你玩哦，能变成人的，不能变成人的，和你一起在草坪上玩好不好？”

Matt抬起眼，知道Ben在诱惑他，也知道他说的是实话，迟疑着问：“真的吗？”

 

 

Ben说的的确是真的。

Matt躺在比公园还大的草地上晒太阳，身下铺着野餐布，他刚在上面吃完午餐。周围的草坪上零散躺着各个品种的狗狗，长毛短毛，大型小型，都很听话，他一招手就会跑过来，还有两只刚断奶的小奶狗，可爱得让他不禁开始期待肚里宝宝的降生。

虽然不劳而获，贪图安逸都是可耻的，但是偶尔享受一下的感觉真是很不错。

他休息了一会儿，捡起膝头的书继续看。现在知道了Ben的工作性质，他的第一反应就是考进那个政府部门里，做Ben的联络官，和他一起出任务，两人就不会分开了。

不知不觉，他不但接受了狗狗，而且越来越离不开了么。

Matt思考了一会儿这个问题，没有明确答案。但是在Ben不在身边的这段时间里，Matt的确越发频繁的想起他。

想着想着就会笑出来，心里跟着发热，像泡进一盆温水里。

他当初的决定大概是正确的。

 

让他没想到的是，这处家族宅院比他想象得还要大，他上次来时有些匆忙，没看到里面的诊室和病房，还有图书馆，甚至还有座小教堂。

图书馆也是所小型学校，专供内部子女接受教育和训练，Ben以前常趁他不在时回来上课。

“你别看Ben这个样子，其实很聪明哦。”家族领袖，Ben的妈妈说，“什么都一学就会，而且能举一反三。所以他不想回家就由着他了，给你添麻烦啦。”

“还好⋯⋯”Matt流过一串冷汗，真是任性的一家。

预产期越来越近，Ben在家的时间却越来越少，偶尔提前完成任务回家，少不了遵照医嘱，好好帮Matt开拓一下产道。Matt躺在帷幔大床里，顶着隆成西瓜样的肚皮打开双腿，怕楼里敏锐的族人们听到，咬着自己的手掌不敢出声，默默任Ben的四根手指在他体内搅动水声，顺着湿淋淋的肠壁无死角揉按一圈，后来整只手掌几乎都陷进来，Ben不可思议地惊呼声让他脸红得睁不开眼。

这种羞耻的体验再也不想有了。一定只生这一次，Matt下定决心。

 

产期临近时，本来以为Ben无法赶回来了。结果在生产前一天夜里，他带着一身露水走进他们的房间，不知赶了多少时间出来，进门倒头就睡，身上还有外面冬天的寒气。

Matt放下手里的书，爱怜地摸摸他疲惫的睡颜。第二天顺利诞下一个男婴。

他事先问过Ben的妈妈，生下来的宝宝是婴儿还是狗狗，也和Ben开过玩笑，“还好你是哺乳动物，不然我就要下蛋了。”

妈妈告诉他，他作为人类，生下的肯定是人形婴孩，不过出生之后会变成狗狗度过幼儿时期，成年后才能稳定以人类形态出现。

果然，诞生当天护士给他看的是个小婴孩，三天后摇篮里就是一只毛都没长全的小奶狗了。

Ben陪了他三天，看到宝宝的出生和变成狗狗，然后又被召去执行任务。

 

Matt就暂时在Ben的家里住下来。因为是后天分化，Matt的胸部没什么变化，无法哺育奶水，不过小家伙的出生备受期待，族中早就做好准备。Matt看别人喂了一个星期，小奶狗实在太可爱，他忍不住要回来自己用特殊的奶瓶喂奶。

湿漉漉的柔嫩胎毛像一层苔藓，小家伙眼睛还睁不开，耳朵耷拉着，小小一只蜷在Matt手里，紧紧咬着奶瓶。骨头很软，站不起来只能爬着拖行。

太可爱了。

他当初怎么会不想要呢。

想到差点把宝宝扼杀掉，Matt心里就愧疚得不行。恨不得每分每秒都陪在宝宝身边补偿他。如果每天能不吃饭不眨眼就好了，所有的时间都用来看着宝宝，抚摸他。

 

Matt还在继续休学，继续自学，好在图书馆里有相关专业的家族老师，他能得到一些指点。Ben不知在哪个角落执行任务时，他每日除了逗弄宝宝，就是努力看书，同时完成自己的法律专业和政府部门的入职考试。

Ben的房间带一个小书房，Matt伏在案前，宝宝趴在他的腿上，短短的四肢摊开。宝宝长大一些，会爬会走了，身上的小短毛蓬松舒展，像个棕黄色的小毛团在地上打滚。瞳色像Matt，是奇异地蓝眼睛小狼狗。

小宝宝是家族新宠，打个喷嚏都会惊动全家人包括旁支和佣人，不过Ben的妈妈很明理，尊重Matt的抚养权和教育权，因此大部分时间Matt都是独占宝宝，想怎么玩就怎么玩。他看了会儿书，然后奖励自己休息一会儿，把腿上睡着的宝宝翻过来，柔软的奶黄色肚皮朝上，捏捏小短爪，挠挠小肚皮，玩得十分得趣。想到Ben小时候也是这个样子给他玩，就更停不下手，不住抱起来亲亲。

宝宝被他捏醒，也没什么起床气，小舌头舔舔自己的黑鼻子。Matt把抱到眼前亲亲，两双蓝眼睛温馨对视，宝宝的粉嫩小舌又亲昵地舔了舔Matt的鼻尖。

Matt那颗冰淇淋心脏顿时化成一滩甜乎乎的奶昔，嗞嗞冒着热气。

他问过Ben的妈妈，狗狗的幼年期和成年期各有多长。基本上，幼年时的狗狗形态就和普通狗狗差不多长，能变成人后就是漫长的青壮年时期，寿命上整体和人类一致。

所以Matt一下子要面对两年后他的宝宝就是个青春期少年的问题。

这让他觉得有点棘手，不过Ben说更棘手的是，他们还没举行婚礼，再拖下去儿子都是适婚年龄了，他们还是非法同居。

于是婚礼马上被提上了日程。

 

13.

婚礼在Ben家族本宅的小教堂里举行。两人穿着白西装，到处都是白色百合花的甜蜜清香。

礼成后步入草坪上的庆祝派对，好好的欢乐气氛，两人正准备牵手跳舞，然后摇篮里的小宝宝嗷呜一声打了个喷嚏，所有人的注意力立即转移，Matt首当其冲，从Ben的手里滑开跑到摇篮边。

Ben呆呆看着一拥而上的人群，隐隐有些不妙的预感。

 

Ben忙了几个月，终于迎来婚假可以好好休息一阵，本来想和Matt出去露营，或者找个安静的地方度蜜月，但是Matt说宝宝还小，带出门不太方便，不带着一起去他又不放心，等宝宝大一点再说。

那好吧，Ben想，只要两人在一起，在哪儿都一样，家里也不错。

反正宝宝长得很快嘛。

 

他们的卧室连着一个婴儿房，不过Matt说跑来跑去耽误时间，就趁Ben出任务时把宝宝的小摇篮，小吊床，放毛巾奶瓶玩具的小柜子小桌子都搬到他和Ben的睡房里，就在帷幔大床旁边。

反正地方够大嘛。Matt拍拍Ben说。宝宝有什么反应第一时间就能听到。

“住在隔壁有什么反应我也能第一时间听到。”Ben说。

但是Matt已经转过头去给奶瓶里的奶液试温，没听到他，抱起宝宝嘟嘴做可爱状一脸温柔地对丁点儿大的小奶狗说，“宝宝吃得香不香？这次加了点胡萝卜汁在里面，快试试喜不喜欢新味道～”

Ben：“⋯⋯”

好不容易等Matt喂完奶，摸摸小奶狗圆鼓鼓的小肚子满意放到摇篮里，又拿起准备好的湿巾给宝宝擦屁屁引导排便。

Ben觉得这个发展不太对，要及时纠正过来。

他对Matt说：“Matt，你这样不行，不能太宠小孩子，我小时候都没人管的，你都把我扔家里自己上课去的你记不记得？”

Ben心酸加无奈地说，咸湿的眼神望着Matt，写满了“Matt，看这里！看这里！”

“Ben，你拿条毛巾过来，宝宝又尿了，还要再换块毛毯。”

Ben：“⋯⋯”

 

晚上，Ben不抱希望默默躺进大床里。

Matt洗完澡换上浴袍撩开帷幔也钻进来，让Ben意外的是，他主动靠到Ben胸前，捏捏Ben下巴上鼓起的凹陷，嘴角边露出两个笑涡：“你怎么回事？不帮忙就算了，还吃自己宝宝的醋哦？”

“我没有⋯⋯”

刚洗完澡，Matt身上还有湿润的沐浴露味道和微妙奶香，半湿的金发柔顺地覆住前额，一点不怕危险降临，手臂撑靠Ben的肩膀。

送到眼前Ben当然不会再客气，搂住Matt的腰，扶着他的后颈往自己唇上按，入手摸进Matt的睡袍里，热吻中的Ben挑挑眉，里面竟然什么都没穿。

生产后Matt的腹部飞速平坦下去，重新变得光滑紧绷，再往下，垂软的性器被Ben握住揉捏一番马上精神地立起来。

“你也憋了很久了是不是？”Ben咬咬Matt的嘴唇说，大手绕过前面，捏住肉感的臀瓣渴望地揉搓。

“嗯⋯⋯”Matt坐上Ben的小腹，被他摸出一声嘤咛，反射般的挺起胸膛，将红嫩的乳尖送进Ben的口里，两手去解Ben腰间的睡袍带子，把下面硬烫的东西拿出来。

Matt的臀瓣两下就被揉红了，中间的缝隙里隐约传出滑腻的水声，Ben摸摸湿软的穴口，一下就捅了进去。

还是那么湿热紧致。

Ben怀念地顶开自己的秘密天堂，迫不及待拿出手指换上自己胀出青筋的阴茎进去。

“唔⋯⋯”乳尖还在Ben的口里，被他惩罚性咬了下，Matt小声呼痛，抱住他的头，气息不稳地说，“别急，宝宝睡着了，时间很充裕。”

都这个时候了，不能专注二人世界吗？

Ben不满地握住Matt的腰，狠狠往里一顶，又听到几声抑制不住的酥软呻吟心里才痛快一点，借着冲力挺动自己强健的腰胯，一边动一边吻上去，嗅着Matt颈间腺体的香气，逗弄似的一下下吸吮Matt的喉结。

加固过的大床很稳，被这么折腾也只是轻微弹动，没什么声音。

Matt也努力让自己不发出声音，尽管多半是徒劳。

两人这段时间聚少离多，身体有一阵没被好好抚慰，一上来就这么激烈，没多久Matt的腰就瘫软下来使不上劲了。

没了他的配合Ben嫌不得劲，抱着他倒在床上。Matt被挤在Ben和床垫之间，几乎动不了，Ben经过系统化训练后的体能和体魄更上一层楼，此刻发狠的冲劲Matt完全跟不上，被动张开腿承受他火山喷发般的欲火。

Ben抓住机会，好好表达了下自己心酸和不满，还有满满的思念和爱意，好一阵才停下来。

两人大口喘气，浑身是汗，Ben被满足后显露狗狗的本性，继续在Matt身上磨蹭，回味着方才的余韵，以为Matt良心发现，想让他吐露点爱语，于是问道：“今天怎么这么主动？”

Matt舔舔嘴唇，有点喘地说：“最近有点累了，怕睡过头错过喂奶的时间，算一算你这边结束正好可以去喂宝宝，就不睡了。”

Ben：“⋯⋯⋯⋯我不是闹钟⋯⋯”

“好了，我去看看宝宝。”

Ben拉住他，“算了，你睡吧，还是我去。”

“你知道怎么喂吗？”

“塞进嘴里不就行了。”

Matt翻个白眼，“你要先试奶温，不能太烫也不能太凉，然后喂时要小心控制速度，不能太快也不能太慢，以免呛到他。边喂边摸摸小肚子，沉甸甸有点分量时就差不多了，不能喂太多也不能喂太少。还没满月的小宝宝要两三个小时喂一次，还有，喂完要给他擦擦屁股，他现在还不会自己排便，要靠人引导。”

Ben：“⋯⋯⋯⋯好⋯⋯”

摸不着头脑的新任爸爸抱起小奶狗，宝宝太小，没有他一只手大。他看看手里软乎乎毛茸茸的小东西，想着，等你长大就好了。

反正很快。

的确很快，一个月后小宝宝就能自己在地上跑跑跳跳了，喂奶的间隔时间和次数也相应延长。

Ben想，这下不用再围着他转了吧，酣畅淋漓做到一半时不会再被呜呜的哭声打扰了吧。

晚上他施展了许久未用的狗狗抱和狗狗蹭，把Matt拐上床，两人唇舌纠缠，抵死缠绵着在大床上滚了几圈，Ben握住Matt的双手按到头顶，开始舔他半遮半露的身体，用唇舌和牙齿解开上面的衣扣。

Matt对于两人间的性爱已经很熟悉了，愈发敏感的身体很容易被撩拨进入状态。

两人正情动着，一帐之隔，床外的摇篮里突然传来弄翻东西的动静。

“等、等下⋯⋯”Matt从Ben的手里挣脱出来，“宝宝可能是拉屎屎了，我去看看。”

“没关系，都这么大了，和自己的屎呆一会儿也没事，你不知道小狗会玩自己的屎屎吗？”

“就是怕他玩，万一和普通的狗狗一样学会吃自己的屎屎怎么办？”Matt坐起来，说到这里忽然想到什么，不可思议看向Ben，一脸“你不会也这样”的表情指着他，捂住自己的嘴闷闷说，“以后你不许再亲我了！”

Ben被他看傻了，急忙摆手为自己辩解：“我没有⋯⋯我不是⋯⋯”

边说边从Matt身上爬起来，给他让出一条路，不敢再拦他。

 

婚后生活啊。Ben感慨。

他跟在Matt后面，看着为宝宝换床单，擦屁屁的Matt，忍不住从后面抱住了他。

“当初你还不想要他呢，看看你现在。”

Matt把宝宝收拾清爽，Ben抱着他，他抱着小狗宝宝，想起那时心灰意绝的自己也不禁笑了。

“我想⋯⋯”Matt靠在Ben的怀里，气氛很好，是时候说出自己考虑很久的打算了，“要不要告诉我的家人。”

“告诉什么？”

“你还有宝宝的事啊。”

“哦⋯⋯”Ben被提醒，马上想起了刚知道自己怀孕时Matt的反应，很担心他家里人能不能接受，“还再等宝宝再大点吧。”

等时间再久一点，感情再深一点，你和宝宝就都跑不了了，由不得你家人不接受。Ben想。

向家里坦白的念头被Ben拖下来，一拖就拖了很多年。

 

五年后，Matt已经是Ben的联络官，和Ben一起出任务，宝宝已经很大了，有了自己的房间，一直闹着搬出去住。

最近Matt请了长假，他正在孕育两人的第二个孩子，Ben还是照常要工作。两人久违地又过上聚少离多的日子。

Ben不在的时候，夜里Matt经常做梦，梦到有人在旁边看着他，隔着薄薄的距离，虚幻地抚摸他。睁开眼又什么都没有。

他不由想起许多年前，狭窄的廉价公寓和睡在他旁边的狗狗，温暖的体温及注视。

这天他睡得很早，当那种被珍惜呵护的感觉再席卷他时，及时从梦里醒过来。

“是你。”Matt勾勾唇角。

没开灯，但黑暗里那个高大俊朗的轮廓是Matt用眼睛勾勒过无数次的，闭着眼也知道每一处细节和起伏。

“当然。”Ben说。

“又偷跑出来了？”

“嗯，这次的目标地点不算远，抓紧点夜里的时间够一个来回。”

Matt抬手擦擦他头上的汗。Ben的体温明显比平时高，精壮的胸膛鼓起吸入更多氧气。是剧烈运动后的结果。

一个夜晚往返几百公里就是为了回来看看他。

“怎么不叫醒我？”擦汗的手被Ben握住，Matt问。

“你睡得正香，我看看就满足了。”

“笨，我也想看看你嘛。”

Matt回握住抓紧他的手。

还好，他一直都没错过。

 

 

FIN

番外 Challenge

 

Matt洗完澡正坐着发呆，房间门铃忽然作响，惊得他差点从床上弹起来。

他惊醒过去开门，外面是推着餐车的客房服务。

“这是你们预订的蛋糕，香槟，鲜花，还有加要的毛巾和浴巾。祝您生活愉快。”甜美的酒店员工将餐车推进房间里，把车上的东西一一放到套房的餐桌上。

“呃，谢谢。”Matt看到那束巨大的红玫瑰，酒店餐车几乎放不下，脸色映得像花瓣一样红。

送走服务员，关上门。Ben刚好洗完澡，擦着头发从卫生间里走出来。

“送来了？”Ben问。

“嗯。”Matt点点头，想到自己承诺的事，心里发虚地偷看眼Ben。

他倒是一派自在，像不知道一会儿要做什么似的。身上和Matt一样披着酒店提供的睡袍，不同的是Ben穿得松散，衣带都没系，敞开的强健胸膛上淌着水滴。被时间打磨几年，Ben显得越发有棱角，气质却变得内敛，带着收敛于无形的压迫感，成熟男人的致命吸引力。

Matt咽口口水，不自在地将视线从他身上移开。

“蛋糕做得不错嘛，尝尝？”Ben掀开餐盘上的盘盖，里面是个双层奶油蛋糕，像雪山一样洁白丝滑，顶着一个数字5形状的蜡烛。他随意用手指抹块奶油递到Matt唇边，笑着说。

Matt看了看，心思仿佛不在这个房间里，机械地含住Ben的手指，把上面的奶油舔干净。

“呵。”Ben的眼神如外面的天色，逐渐暗沉，拇指擦掉Matt唇角蹭上的奶油屑，饶有兴致地问，“你怎么像要去刑场一样哭丧着脸，今天可是我们的五周年纪念日哦。”

Matt噘撅嘴，给他一个“你知道为什么的眼神”。

Ben摸摸他刚吹干的蓬软金发，继续笑呵呵说：“先吃点蛋糕，喝点酒吧。”

随即打开香槟，给两人各倒一杯，递到Matt手里。

不管怎么说，今天的确是个值得纪念的日子。

他们结婚五年了，宝宝也到了扔下他过二人世界也不会有最恶感的年纪。本来他们在城里有了自己的独栋房产，不过Ben说还是来酒店更有庆祝气氛，“而且弄得多乱也不用清理。”

Matt觉得最后一句才是他的主要目的。

“干杯～”Ben开心地碰碰他的酒杯。

也好。Matt想，他需要喝点酒给自己增加勇气。抬头一口气把杯里的淡金色酒液喝光。

“再来一杯！”Matt豪迈地说。

Ben再给他倒满，失笑说：“宝贝，我是不是应该给你准备伏特加才对？”

沙发很大，但是他故意挤到Matt旁边，搂住规规矩矩穿着睡袍睡裤，系好衣带的Matt，贴上薄红的耳廓，“难道你想靠喝醉逃过去吗？”

低沉的嗓音离得近了有种异样的蛊惑力。

“我们不是都说好了吗？”诱惑的味道直往Matt耳朵里钻，“不要怕，如果你不适应我就变回来，嗯？”

Matt靠着他热烫的胸膛，被他染上酒气的alpha信息素包围，理智立刻像野蜂飞舞，嗡嗡远离他。

 

策划纪念方式时，他就是被这么蛊惑了吧。

 

身体交叠着躺在帷幔大床里，刚结束一次亲密的探索运动，肩膀倚靠肩膀，懒洋洋地抽烟。

Ben的声音被烟雾模糊了，变成磨砂的颗粒状，袅袅绕紧他心里。

“听说感觉特别不一样哦，以前我是不会有这种提议的。但是现在不一样了，这么多年你都已经习惯我了，而且孩子都生过了，那里已经相当成熟有弹性，不会让你受伤的。”

“万一到时你还是不适应，我就变回来，好不好？”

每多说一句Matt的心就被勒紧一圈，粗糙的磨砂触感砥砺血肉，麻痒，疼痛。

鬼使神差就答应了。

 

酒精发效的时间比预计还快。

呼吸很灼热，Matt闭上眼，回应搅进口里有力的舌尖。在他发呆时，Ben先一步吻住他，大手隔着光滑的丝绸睡袍抚摸他的身体。

丝滑弹软。

Ben说的对，Matt的确很习惯他了。身上每一寸都契合着Ben的抚摸，抚过脊背，凹陷的腰线和圆鼓的臀瓣已经战栗地准备好，迫不及待把自己送到那只手里。

气氛陡然压缩。

暗流涌动的情潮摆到明面上。两人激烈交换口腔里的津液，Ben搂着Matt站起来，身高差的关系，Matt被他抱得脚底离地，全靠Ben双臂的力量带他前进。

鼓胀发硬的手臂肌肉勒得Matt胸腔发痛。然而此时他也顾不上那么多了，他伸出双手缠紧Ben的脖颈，两人的上身紧密交缠，像把氧气都挤净，好离得再近一点。

“呜⋯⋯”

Matt要透不过气了，才不舍地松开双唇，在被Ben舔舐的间隙里轻轻喘息。

他感到Ben火热的阴茎正抵住他的大腿，迈步时挤进他的腿缝中摩擦。力道很大，几步路磨得他会阴都有些痛了。不过他的胯间也是一样，一下下戳上Ben的小腹。

“就在这儿吧。”他听到Ben压抑的低音说。

然后他就被放到了卧室的地毯上。

离床咫尺之遥。

这么几步距离都坚持不到。这个急切和兴奋程度下的人形Ben，Matt已经觉得有些吃不消，换另外一个状态他还能见到明天的太阳吗？

Matt刚被调动的情欲不禁冷却一截。

察觉到他的僵硬，Ben压在他身上继续点了会儿火，整齐穿好的睡袍早就垮散，刚沐浴过湿润的皮肤上很快浮上一层浅红。

脸上也是。

Ben亲亲Matt红润的脸颊，把他翻个身。

Matt刚被亲过的脸颊挨上粗糙的短绒地毯，身后传来轻飘飘的衣料落地声，迥然于人类的接触爬上他的腰，Matt知道，Ben变身了。

 

他紧张得呼吸都要停了。尽管做过很多心里建设，Ben也给了他很多抚慰，但直到此刻真实发生，他还是有羞耻得想要逃开的冲动。

按在腰上的力道不重不轻，凭触感判断，那是Ben的前肢。以Ben变身后的体型，他绝对是在刻意收敛力量，只是像称斤论两那样看看脚下的猎物有几两重，够不够他塞牙缝。

Matt抓紧身下的地毯，皮肤不禁起层战栗。

接触逐渐往上，变成两只，前爪上厚实的肉垫踏过丝绸睡衣，即使碰得不轻不重，掠食者蕴含的爆发力和强悍体能也让爪下的猎物知道，轻举妄动随时有被撕裂的可能。

Matt忍不住向前爬了一下，后颈上忽然一凉，狗狗的右前爪抓住他的衣领，向后轻轻一扯，衣衫从他肩上滑下去。趴在地上的金发青年瞬时露出漂亮的背部肌肤，白亮细腻，清瘦的蝴蝶骨在下面细微耸动。

“Ben⋯⋯”Matt回头，泫然欲泣的语气想要打商量，却一眼看到变身后庞大雄壮的狼狗正目光灼灼地盯着他，全身皮毛黑亮，剽悍的四肢牢牢按住他。

狗狗的头凑到他裸露的背上，低头轻嗅，接着毛刺刺的舌头色情地向上一舔，Matt过电似的缩了下肩膀，蝴蝶骨突起，仿佛振翅欲飞。

四肢全按在Matt身上的狗狗收起玩味的兴致，咬住滑到腰上的睡袍和睡裤向下拉扯。

“Ben，你有点可怕，我看还是算了⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”Matt的尾音蓦然上扬，又丝丝缕缕落下来。

丝绸质地飞快擦过皮肤退到脚底，锋利的犬齿只隔着发丝的距离从他身上掠过。Matt的臀上划出一道很浅的血丝，是他自己刚刚动了下，碰到了Ben。

先冷后热的痛感迅速蔓延开，Matt便不敢再动。

狗狗的长舌爱怜地舔舔臀瓣上的血线，淡淡血腥的味道飘到鼻端，狗狗像受了刺激，全身一热，舔弄得愈加卖力，两片耸立的臀瓣都被他舔了一遍，然后滑进中间诱人的凹缝里。

Matt咬住嘴唇，发出一声闷哼。

紧闭的穴口被探进一个舌尖，把边上一圈嫩肉舔软后，有力的舌捅进更深的地方，嘴边的须毛扎进附近细嫩的皮肤里。

Matt下意张口无声呼吸，努力把所有不堪的声音咽回去，闭眼不敢去想身后狗狗的头埋到他屁股里上下舔弄的画面。

但是闭上眼，舌叶撑开肠道滑腻摩擦的感觉反而历历在目那样鲜明。

他又无力睁开。

全身被扒光，藏在身下的性器和地毯刮蹭着，早就挺立起来。Ben对他身体里面的秘密早就一清二楚，变成狗狗用舌也马上找到那片区域，不多时便前后冲击同时到达高潮。

Matt的视线有些模糊了，想必是泛出些水光，隐约看到面前的地毯上全是被他抓出的指痕。

他瘫在地上喘息，狗狗的头拱起他的腿，把他下身半翻转过来，舔干净前面和后面流出的体液。

“不要⋯⋯”

过于羞耻的画面让Matt脸上的红晕传到肩膀上，他猛然想起什么，歪头问狗狗：“很久以前的那天晚上，你是不是故意的？”

狗狗也歪头看着他，像是在装傻。

“你知道我在说什么！”

许久以前他和狗狗同居时，夜里偷偷自慰，最后却在狗狗的嘴里释放出来。

蓝眼睛瞪着始作俑者。

狗狗低头，背部一用力，Matt整个人都被他翻过来，仰躺在地上。

Matt确认自己没有看错，低头瞬间狗狗脸上是个坏坏的笑，他能想象出人形的Ben勾起半边唇角向他眨眼，邪痞，又该死英俊的样子。

真是个从小就不学好的坏狗狗。

毛茸茸的头蹭到Matt胸前，生气的主人使劲拧了拧支楞的狗耳朵。

狗狗讨好地舔舔他的脸，头埋到他颈窝里磨蹭撒娇。

知道这样就拿他没办法了。

Matt叹声气，搂住狗狗的头，摸着他强壮的后颈，也伸出舌尖和他交换甜蜜的湿吻，亲亲狗狗的鼻尖和唇角，不意外闻到浓烈的自己的味道。

Matt闭上眼。

期待的狗狗眼看着他，他就真的一点办法也没有了。刚刚狗狗有细心的开拓过他，也是真的不会让他受伤。

见到Matt默许的态度，变成大狼狗的Ben把自己按捺已久的欲望抵上湿润的穴口，看着Matt隐忍的表情爱怜地把自己挤进去。

Matt咬住下唇，还是不可避免泄出难耐的低吟。

变成狗狗后，阴茎的头部很大，前面进去后，后面就轻松多了，幸好Ben人形的尺寸也远超常人，Matt早就有所适应，而且像他说的，连宝宝都生过，那处已经锻炼得弹力惊人。

但是不代表一点疼痛都没有。

狗狗埋了一阵没动，舌头猛舔Matt汗湿泛红的脸颊和脖颈。Matt紧皱的眉眼张开，虚弱地向他笑笑，示意自己还好，他可以试着动一下。

狗狗呜呜亲亲他，四肢站在Matt身侧，开始缓慢动起来。

光裸的Matt仰面贴着狗狗柔软的腹部，发泄过一次的性器被腹部的皮毛包围着，上下摩擦几次很快又有了感觉。

Matt抱住狗狗的脖颈，体型巨大的狼狗伏在他身上，将他从头笼罩住，除了探出的修长手脚，几乎看不到他。

Matt全身都和狗狗的皮毛紧蹭着，在越来越重越来越快的撞击节奏里，舒服得每一个毛孔都舒展开，双腿也不禁缠上狗狗肌肉勃发的腰腹，像身处狂猛的海浪紧紧攀住唯一的浮木。

浑身赤裸的金发青年张开腿，牢牢抱住身上壮硕的巨型狼犬。地毯的摩擦阻力很大，尽管如此，Matt依然被狼犬的凶悍野性的律动冲得不住向前，被床脚揽住腰。

后来狼犬压低身形，两条前肢挡住Matt的肩膀将他固定在自己身下，被挪动卸去的冲劲一丝不剩全进入到Matt的体内，Matt再夹不住Ben的腰，细长的双腿软软垂下来，不住失声呻吟。

前面的性器大概又射了两次，湿软的后穴第一次到达高潮后便一直没停下来，肉洞里喷出的体液打湿了Ben下腹的毛发和大块地毯，浓浓交合的味道从门缝溢到走廊里。

后背在地毯上蹭得发痛，但是Matt已经感觉不到那里，Ben越压越紧，狗狗粗硬的皮毛扎进他的皮肤里，胸前两点尤其敏感，红肿得不成样子。

Matt失神地望着天花板，以为自己在快感里失去知觉，不知多久之后，Ben一刻不停挺动的腰部终于慢下来，狠狠往里一顶，鼓胀成球形的阴茎头戳进宫口迅速成结倒弯，汩汩精液喷洒进生殖腔。

有一刻，Matt的表情完全空茫，身体按照自己的意志蜷在狼犬身下痉挛抽搐，滚烫的感觉从腹部席卷全身。

狗狗满足地舔舔他尖俏的下颌，放松自己趴在他身上。

失神的蓝眼睛缓缓闭合。

Matt下意摸上自己的腹部，预感到又有什么在那里生根发芽了。

 

 

FIN


End file.
